Finding Home
by PositiveVibes16
Summary: Frisk has fallen into the monster realm. She is injured and confused. There is no warning of what is in store for her as she makes friends, finds enemies, discovers love, and fights to get home. It is up to Frisk to stay determined and keep on fighting or sparing. (SansXFrisk) (Follows gameplay somewhat with added twists, differences, and additions)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Undertale, as much as I would love too!

"Ughh…" mumbled Frisk.

She tried to move her body. Pain flared through her limbs. As she opened her eyes, her vision blurred. It was no use; she was going nowhere. All of a sudden, Frisk heard rustling from nearby bushes. A shadow emerged, and it approached her. Frisk closed her eyes tight expecting the worst.

"You'll be fine now, don't worry," said the creature as Frisk felt arms wrap around her. She squinted up and saw what looked to be a ram before blacking out.

Frisk woke up in a bed. She stood up and walked around the bedroom. Her steps were springy and light. She paused unsure what had happened. Frisk went to the room's door and opened it a crack. She peered into the dark, silent hallway. Tiptoeing out of the bedroom, Frisk explored the house. There were a few other rooms and a dead end on her left. To Frisk's right, a light emitted from a room. She hesitated going towards it. She looked around and stared at the blank walls with no exits in sight. Not knowing where else to go, Frisk shuffled toward the lit area. She glanced around the wall into a living room. In a violet plush chair, a ram creature sat. It was the same one from before. It had horns like a ram and seemingly silky white fur, but it was also wearing a purple dress and reading. Frisk raised an eyebrow. Then, the "ram" looked up and saw her.

"Hello, I see you're finally up," the creature said.

Frisk stared at it in silence, feet planted.

"You aren't much of a talker are you? If you want, I can give you some butterscotch cinnamon pie and explain everything."

Frisk stayed still.

"Where are my manners? I should introduce myself. I'm Toriel; I found you after your fall. I brought you back here and treated your wound. I promise I won't hurt you. Besides, if I wanted to, I would have done it already."

"That's what everyone says," whispered Frisk.

"If I may call you, my child, I would never want to hurt you. I would love for you and I to stay together and live in this house. I could teach you, bake for you, and maybe be a mother to you, if that would be alright."

Frisk eyes widened; she whispered under her breathe, "A mother…"

"A mother," Toriel said, her expression softening.

Frisk stepped out from behind the wall and sat down on a rocking chair across from Toriel. Toriel left the room, grabbed some pie, and handed one to Frisk. They ate, sitting in silence. Toriel looked up at Frisk constantly trying to read the situation. Frisk averted her gaze and focused on her food. Fed up with the awkward tension, Toriel spoke up.

"You must have so many questions. I will happily answer any of them."

"Well… I do have a few…" muttered Frisk.

"Ask away," replied Toriel.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the monster world. There was a war between humankind and monsters, and we were banished here."

"Who are you?"

"I am Toriel, like I told you. I take care of the ruins outside of this house."

"How do I get home?"

Toriel stopped. She went to the kitchen. She returned with another slice of pie. Toriel continued to eat.

"Any other questions? Otherwise, I have a book on snails; I would love to share it with you."

"I asked you how I get home."

"You don't need to go home. You can stay with me. There is a lot of fun we can have here together!"

Toriel smiled a toothy grin, but her expression was pained. Frisk cringed and tucked herself into the chair. All she wanted was to go home. She had not wanted any of this. Determined to get some answers, Frisk channeled her inner courage and stood up.

"I want to go home," Frisk demanded.

Toriel's eyes widened. She fumbled over her words; she didn't want to let another child go. Too many had already been lost. Toriel stood up, too. Frisk took a step back. Then, Toriel did the last thing Frisk expected her to do. She fell to the ground on her knees and begged Frisk not to go. She warned her of the dangers. There would be monsters who would attempt to kill her, and Frisk was not strong enough to face it all alone. Frisk didn't care; she just wanted to get back home, to the human world.

"I'm going home, so how do I get back?" Frisk said trying not to break down at the sight of Toriel's pleading gaze.

Toriel wasn't getting through to Frisk. Her face hardened and without any warning she left the living room. Frisk paused before following the monster. She walked down the stairs into a long hallway. It was dark, musty, and damp. There was no sign of Toriel. She couldn't lose her only way home; she began to sprint down the hallway. She reached the end after what seemed like an eternity. Toriel was there standing in front of a huge gate.

"Why did you follow me?" Toriel said hearing Frisk approach.

"I want to go home."

"Is that all you say?"

"I want to go home."

"If that is what you want, you must work for it. Fight me! Prove that you can survive this world."

"Wha…" said Frisk, but Toriel sent her flying.

Frisk fell against a wall. She struggled to get onto her feet and breathe. Toriel towered over her and waited. Frisk lifted her fists and rushed at Toriel. Frisk hit Toriel square in the side. Toriel didn't do so much as flinch. She lifted Frisk, so they were face to face.

"I don't want to hurt you, and you have already proven to me that you can't fight adequately. You must stay here with me."

"Toriel, I don't want to fight either. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I want to get back home. I cannot stay here in this world. I will do whatever it takes to get back home," Frisk replied as tears welled up around her eyes.

"Whatever it takes? Will you really do whatever it takes? You will pay any price to get home?" Toriel said, a shadow covering her eyes.

"I will."

"We will see if those words stand true once you understand the true weight of them. I hope you remain safe once you cross through this door," Toriel sighed putting Frisk down.

"Thank you, Toriel," Frisk said simply.

"When you go through this door, there will be a world full of monsters, danger, and things you have never seen the likes of. I won't be able to be of any help out there. Be resourceful, smart, and don't pick a fight unless you have to. If you can talk a monster down, do it. It will help you. As you make choices, you must remember every choice has a consequence. Whether you spare or kill monsters, it will affect you later. This is the last little bit of wisdom I give you my child. I wish you luck on your journey."

Frisk was yet on the verge of tears, but she held a determined look in her eyes. Toriel stepped back and opened the gate for Frisk. Frisk turned toward Toriel one final time. Unable to contain her emotions, she threw herself at Toriel in gigantic hug. Toriel stood shocked, but she wrapped her arms around Frisk and whispered, "Stay safe."

Frisk, finally ready to go, walked through the door entering into the monster world.

As the door closed behind her, a whole new world appeared. There was little light; any of it was heavily blocked out by bamboo like shoots. A direct, dirt pathway lay in front of Frisk. She crept along it; keeping her head low; and checking all around her for any incoming monsters. The longer no threat appeared the more Frisk let her guard down. She stood tall and focused straight ahead of her. Then, she came upon a bridge. It was over a small rift; there were bars that seemed to prevent any crossing. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that the bars were unevenly spaced. She was able to walk right between them. Frisk laughed at herself. Her laugh echoed really loudly. In that moment of distraction and noise, a monster flew from the shadows and tackled Frisk.

Frisk knocked it off and looked to see what it was. It was a huge frog; it leaned back preparing for another spring. As it jumped, Frisk dodged and grabbed its hind legs. She spun in a circle and threw the frog into the air. Frisk didn't hesitate to start running. The frog took a second to catch its breath before bounding at Frisk.

"Your soul will be mine!" the Frog started to say repeatedly.

Frisk had no clue what it meant, but she kept running. Every single step she took; the frog seemed to be taking three. It caught up to her in no time. The frog leaped at Frisk and knocked her down again. Frisk stared into its eyes and didn't move, paralyzed in fear. The frog somehow surrounded it and Frisk with flies. The flies attacked Frisk. Soon enough, she was covered in scratches, bites, and marks. The amount of bugs was so numerous, Frisk couldn't see a thing. It was never ending. Frisk let out a cry of pain. The frog didn't stop.

"Please stop," Frisk pleaded, "I wasn't going to hurt you; I am just trying to go home."

"I want your soul!" the Frog repeated under its breathe.

"Please, I don't want to fight. You seem like a very nice monster."

The frog paused for a second at the compliment, but it refocused and strengthened the attack. It was unrelenting; there was nothing for Frisk to do. She lay there ready to accept her fate. When out of nowhere, the flies scattered. The frog peered behind it. Whatever it saw, it caused the Frog to flee into the forest.

Frisk slowly sat up and tried to move her brown bangs from her face. Something grabbed her chin and forced her to look up. There before her stood a short, red eyed skeleton wielding a bone staff. The second it took in Frisk's scent and appearance; it knew she was a human. The skeleton let go of Frisk and lifted its staff preparing to strike. All Frisk could do was throw her arms over her head and tense up in preparation for the blow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Undertale.

The skeleton stared at the human. It was weak, helpless, and pitiful. As he lifted his staff ready to strike - anger and rage swirling within him, the human met his gaze. The look in its eyes caused him to halt. Tears streamed down its face, yet there was a masked, unwavering strength behind the two salty streams. A memory, a promise, flashed within his subconscious. The skeleton thought, "_This must be the human that our survival or destruction relies upon. We will see what happens… I will be ready for either outcome," _as the memory faded and his mind cleared. His bone staff shrunk and went into his blue pocket. The human watched as his pupils faded from red to white. She wiped her face and sniffled.

"You okay?" the skeleton said; his voice slightly deep and rough.

"Aren't you going to attack me, too?" asked the human.

"Eh, that was my mistake. I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else. The name's Sans; I'm one of the guards of this gate."

"I'm… Frisk… I came from the ruins."

"Yeah, I know."

"How?"

"I knew because I could feel it in my bones!" said Sans as he beat a small drum and cymbal, _ba dum tsh_!

The corner of Frisk's lips quivered. A small laugh erupted from her. Sans joined in. They chuckled quietly together, and it quickly escalated as they built off each other. Frisk tried to stop then San's laugh would make her laugh harder. Before long, they were both rolling on the ground, wiping their eyes. Sans got up and extended a bone to Frisk. She started to reach back before stopping, narrowing her eyes.

"This has to be a trick."

"I swear on all my corny humor and dad jokes that I mostly only want to help you."

"What's the mostly?"

"There is one thing I want you to do for me in return."

"That would be?"

"My brother is a guard, too. He dreams of being apart of the royal guard; I want us to help

him achieve that dream. If he could meet a human, it would really help with his confidence and pursuit of his goal."

"All he has to do is see me?"

"Yes, and there may be a few puzzles along the way, but you seem somewhat smart."

"Thanks…" Frisk replied scowling.

"No, thank you. This will mean so much to him," Sans said smiling a toothy grin at Frisk.

Together they walked down the path past Sans guard station. The further they went the colder it got. Before long, small white flakes fell from the sky; the snow shimmered against the light as it fell graceful and soft. The ground gradually became white beneath their feet. Frisk stared at it in awe. Sans silently chuckled to himself as he watched Frisk's reaction.

"Have you never seen snow before?" he asked her.

"Where I come from we don't have any snow."

"It always snows in this part of the monster world."

Frisk didn't respond. The silence stretched out. Sans was about ready to crack another

joke when he noticed the wonder on Frisk's face. He closed his mouth and walked on with her. Frisk soaked in everything about the path, forest, and things surrounding her. The monster world was dangerous but also breathtaking. While some monsters attacked her, there were others who helped her. Entwining together, Frisk saw the good and bad, exactly like the human world. She was still unsure of who to trust; however, she wouldn't get anywhere alone. Frisk cast a sideways glance at Sans; she didn't know what to make of the skeleton. Although, it seemed safe enough to stick with him, for now.

Suddenly, Sans caught Frisk staring. He gave her a giant grin. She felt a spark of joy in seeing it. She abruptly shook her head, dispersing her thoughts. In all the thinking, Frisks pace had increased, and Sans struggled to keep up. They were trying to match each other when she stopped all together. Sans crashed right into her back knocking them both to the ground. Looming over them, another skeleton stood wearing a red cape and set of armour.

"Hey bro!" exclaimed Sans getting off Frisk and fist bumping the other skeleton.

"What's up?" asked the skeleton returning the gesture, "Who's this you have with you?"

Frisk stood up and glowered at Sans before introducing herself, "I'm Frisk, and you must be Papyrus."

"The one and only…" Papyrus said proudly taking in Frisk.

As he studied her, it dawned on him she was human. He grabbed Sans by the jacket and pulled him to the side.

"Is that girl over there a human?!"

"The one and only. I ran across her on my patrol."

"You had the moxy to bring her here?"

"I tried to capture her, but it was too much effort. Besides, she's your ticket to the royal guard right?" Sans replied nudging his brother's ribs.

"You're right! She is!" Papyrus cheered with stars in his eyes, "And, I know exactly how to catch her…"


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Undertale.*

"Oh, yeah? How do you plan to do that, bro?" whispered Sans.

"One word… puzzles. I am going to confuse and weaken the human so much they become incapacitated. We'll capture them and deliver them to Undyne and the King," Papyrus replied.

"Alright, you have fun with that. I am going to take a nap," Sans said turning toward the direction of his guard post.

"You don't want to work with me?"

"It's too much effort."

"Okay, see you later."

"Yep."

Frisk watched him start to leave. Her eyes widened and palms got sweaty. She rushed forward grabbing Sans sleeve. He faced her and winked before shrugging her off. Frisk stood still, dumbfounded. As Sans got further and further away, Frisk felt abandoned like during her childhood. She knew it was time to get her act together. She couldn't keep relying on others to do everything for her. She turned her back on Sans. Frisk was ready to face Papyrus's challenge.

"Let's do this."

"Then, let's get started!"

Papyrus lead Frisk deeper into Snowdin Forest. The treeline grew denser; the snow became deeper and thicker. When they stopped walking, the snow was up to Frisk's stomach. There stationed before her was a bridge with a bunch contraptions around it.

Papyrus, pointing ahead, explained, "This the first "puzzle." You must complete the course in order to move on to the next. There will be a total of four puzzles in order to enter the Town of Snowdin and gain access to the rest of the monster world. Whenever you're ready, you may attempt it."

Frisk gulped. Complete chaos ensued on the bridge; flames shot up; spears darted across; cannon balls deployed and exploded; maces swung taking out everything; and a puppy growled at the other end. She wiped her sweaty palms and studied the course. She noticed there were slight safe spots near each weapon. If she placed herself right, she could complete it.

When the flames receded for a split second, Frisk leaped onto the bridge. Instantly, she felt burning heat at the edge of her back, so she inched forward ducking when spears flew overhead. Frisk darted between each explosion; however, she struggled to stay upright. Each one sent a tremor throughout the whole bridge. She bounded toward the side of the path and clung to the rough rope handles, barely missing the mace's spikes. She fell to the ground before the final obstacle, a Puppy! Frisk put her hand to the puppy. It sniffed her before licking Frisk. She sighed in exhausted relief and caught her breathe.

"Well done. I'm surprised you made it across; most creatures end up not making after the first obstacle," said Papyrus standing over her.

"Where did you come from?" questioned Frisk.

"I took the guard bridge right over there," Papyrus replied gesturing to the nearby concrete bridge.

Frisk grunted in frustration. Papyrus simply left to lead the way to the next puzzle. "_Just how difficult are these so called puzzles?_" Frisk thought to herself wearily gettinging up. Papyrus showed her to an open clearing in the forest where two guard posts sat. They were small with wide windows and above each window was a wood carved dog head. Papyrus pushed her forward. Frisk stumbled up to the front of the structures. Simultaneously, two dogs, in raven black cloaks carrying gigantic axes, popped up.

"Do you smell that?" the female dog asked.

"I do," said the male dog.

"It smells like a human, Dogamy."

"I agree, Dogaressa."

"Attack!" they both said at once.

They leaped over the post's counters and growled at Frisk. Frisk held her hands up and slowly started to back away. Meanwhile, Papyrus stood watching the spectacle. The dogs extended their axes and swung at Frisk. She dodged to the side and sprinted away. The dogs pursued her around the clearing. They followed Frisk as she zigzagged into the trees attempting to throw them off her trail. She weaved under branches and jumped over fallen logs. With each passing second, the two dogs gained ground. Frisk sped up. She searched for some solution. As time flew by, she couldn't keep up the pace. Her energy was running out. She turned sharp and doubled back causing the dogs to pause. Frisk noticed their hesitation as she skidded across some mud.

"Where is she heading?" queried Dogamy.

"I can't smell her," said Dogaressa, "Wait, I'm picking up the scent again. She's going east!"

"I'm following you."

They continued in hot pursuit, but Frisk already had an idea. She circled around back to the mud puddle She rolled right into it. Frisk covered herself and waited for the dogs to approach. When they caught up with her, their black noses twitched.

"I've lost the scent again!" Dogaressa growled.

"I can't catch a whiff of it at all, but there's something new in the air," said Dogamy curiously.

"Yeah, it smells like a weird puppy…"

"It's coming from right in front of us."

In response, Dogaressa looked down at mud-covered Frisk and sniffed her. She started to lick Frisk. Dogamy mimicked his partner. Frisk patted their heads, and they both wagged their tails in joy. The dogs got really excited and surprised. The dogs had never thought to pet one another. Dogaressa pet Dogamy. His tail shook even harder. All three of them sat in the mud and pet one another. Papyrus came through the bushes seeing them. He smiled.

"Papyrus, we lost the human, but we found something better! We found this weird puppy!" said Dogaress and Dogamy in unison; their tails wagging fervently.

"That's okay. I am going to have to take this puppy home though. You two can head back to your stations," Papyrus said grabbing Frisk's dirty hand.

The dogs ears drooped; however, they did as they were told. They made their way back. Papyrus and Frisk headed in the opposite direction. Frisk pulled her hand from Papyrus's.

"What kind of 'puzzles' are these? You're trying to kill me," Frisk said scanning Papyrus's face for answers.

Papyrus smiled, "I would never do such a thing. If you were to fail, you would be saved way before you died. You are meant to be captured alive. These tests are meant to determine something else."

"What?"

"If you can survive the monster world. Our world is not cruel, yet there are many monsters who fight and wish to harm others, especially humans. We must all be prepared when venturing into the wild parts of this world. You have shown prowess and cunning in avoiding not only threats but also conflict. You show mercy and escape a situation before ever resorting to fighting. I admire that. There are two more tests, but you will not have to battle. You have already proven your capabilities by passing the first two tests. So… CONGRATULATIONS!"

Papyrus took out a plate of frozen spaghetti and extended it to her. She declined. He then ate the whole thing as he guided them back to the main path. While they walked, Frisk pondered Papyrus's words and tucked them into the recesses of her mind. There seemed to be more to the skeleton than she realized. Eventually, they were brought to a wide open area enveloped in snow; overcast with a dense fog; sitting along a rift. It was between them and the rest of the path.

"Is this the third test?" Frisk wondered.

"Yep, you need to figure out how to get across," Papyrus answered sitting on the ground, "Without my help."

"Right."

Frisk wandered around searching for anything useful. '_There must be a bridge around here or something to trigger one?!_' She kicked some of the snow to reveal only grass. Although the mist had washed off the mud, she found it difficult to see. The only things around her seemed to be snow and fog. She was missing something. At the edge of her vision, she saw something stand out against the gray, hazy fog. She headed over to it. It was an old, rotting wood sign. Frisk read…

'_Some solutions are clear and solid, but they can be masked and hard to find. When searching for the way across, keep that in mind.'_

***If wanting, try to figure out the solution before continuing to read (This is not a puzzle from the game)***

Frisk's eyebrows scrunched, and she started to bite her inner cheek. Clear? Solid? Masked? She had a clue yet still no idea how to get across. She walked to the edge of the rift and peered over. There was just endless black, no bottom. She glanced all around. The rift stretched too far and wide to jump over or go around. There had to be a bridge. It just couldn't be seen. That was the answer to the clue! The fog masked the bridge; it would have to have been made with a clear, dull material. Frisk compacted some of the snow into snowballs. She threw them over into the rift while walking along the edge and repeating the process. After a while, one of the snow balls didn't fall into the abyss. It spattered onto a surface. Frisk got on the ground and reached over the edge. Her hand touched more than air; there was glass.

Frisk giddly called out, "Papyrus, I found the bridge!"

"Alright, I'm on my way over," Papyrus said as he could barely make out Frisk's blue, pink striped shirt against the fog.

"You see, I found the glass bridge," said Frisk gesturing in front of her.

"There isn't anything there."

"Oh, yeah. Let me show you."

Frisk took a step forward. Papyrus watched suppressing a smile. She walked right onto the bridge. He applauded as he joined her in crossing. They made it safely to the other side before shortly coming up upon a gigantic, cement wall. Frisk sighed. All of her excitement expelling.

"Don't worry. This is your final test. All you have to do is solve this problem, and you will be able to enter the town of Snowdin and the rest of the monster world," Papyrus said putting a hand on Frisk's shoulder.

"Alright, what's the problem?" Frisk said wearily.

"You must say the password that is hidden in this statement."

Papyrus handed Frisk a rolled up, crumpled sheet of paper. She smoothed it and began to read…

'_You w__**a**__nt to __**g**__et past the wall? __**T**__h__**e**__n, you must know the password. Beware! If you fail, __**t**__here will be a __**p**__rice to pay… t__**h**__at price may just be your l__**i**__fe… who know__**s**__? Good __Luck!_'

***If wanting, try (again) to figure out the answer to this puzzle before continuing on (This is not a puzzle from the game)***

Papyrus gave her a pencil and spare paper. She scribbled the bolded letters in various orders. Her mind raced with all the possibilities unsure of what one could be right. She glanced back at Papyrus and took a deep breathe. She was overthinking everything. The answer had to do with him; he set up all these challenges. The answer had to be related to him somehow.

Frisk paced along the wall holding the paper. Her eyes were blank, and her face was scrunched. The wind blew; she could barely make out noises on the other side of the wall. There was another side! She crouched down, huddling into herself.

"Are you giving up already?" Papyrus asked appearing at Frisk's side.

"No, I'm just trying to focus my thoughts."

"Do what you did earlier and breathe. Don't overthink this."

"Why are you helping me now?"

"You have come too far to fail now."

"Thanks…"

Papyrus stood at her back waiting. Frisk went back to the paper. She let her mind go and

zoned into only the letters. She scrambled them while attempting to relate them to Papyrus. Words like guard, royal, dream, and smile came up, yet none were right. They were all too short still or included different letters. Time kept passing, Papyrus started getting nervous. Frisk felt his mood shift. Her muscles tensed and tears welled up in her eyes. She had come so far; she would be thwarted by a word scramble. She fought back the tears. Frisk tried one more word. S - P - A - G - H - E - T - T - I.

"Spaghetti," Frisk mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Papyrus queried leaning in.

"Spaghetti," Frisk said again gaining more confidence.

"Say it towards the wall not me, but remember you only get one attempt."

Frisk put her hand against the wall and said, "Spaghetti."

The ground beneath them started to shake. A small portion of the wall receded. It was

enough to allow them through. Frisk walked through it excited; the word had worked! As her eyes adjusted to the light, a lively town came into view. There were a lot of monsters. Shops were scattered all throughout the city, children played, and this town was full of life. It was peaceful and in a way beautiful.

"Welcome to the Town of Snowdin!" exclaimed a voice.

Frisk saw right behind her was Sans. He was chilling against the wall with his bones in

his sweatshirt pockets. She ignored him and walked into the town without a second thought.

"Papyrus, you should show me around," Frisk called back.

Papyrus looked at his brother before cautiously following Frisk. Sans paused because that was not the reaction he was expecting. His eyes flickered red.


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer: I own nothing from Undertale.***

"Frisk, stop right there!" Sans yelled.

She angled her head back. Her gaze met Sans; she jumped. His eye color kept changing between red and white. His smile crooked. Papyrus gestured for Frisk to stand back while slowly making his way to Sans.

"Sans, you're okay. Don't let it take over… Frisk isn't an enemy," said Papyrus.

"I know… she ignored me… anger… so much anger…" growled Sans falling onto his knees.

"Sans, I'm sorry, but you left me all alone. I could have died multiple times because of those 'puzzles.' I thought you would be there for me or at least give me some warning. And then, when you show up out of nowhere, I… I… don't know how to respond. You hurt me. I trusted you, but I guess I was wrong to," Frisk said.

Sans mouth dropped. His eyes turned back to normal. Frisk's words sunk in and guilt overtook any anger. Frisk stormed off venturing further into town. Papyrus watched her go, yet he stayed with his brother.

"Hey, bro, you alright?" asked Papyrus putting his hand on Sans shoulder.

"No… I didn't realize I'd hurt her. I don't like being a source of pain, and that's exactly what I am to Frisk. I feel horrible, but I would have been there for her. I was watching over her the whole time, and I had confidence that she could pass all of the challenges," sighed Sans standing up, "That's why I didn't think she needed me."

"You could tell her that. If you give her some time to cool down, you'll probably get the chance."

"Thanks, dude. I'll just see you guys back at the house later."

Sans headed out. Papyrus watched him leave before going to find Frisk. She wandered the quaint town. Frisk gradually felt her frustration ebb away. She ended up checking out the general store, the library, and some of the neighborhoods. She noticed all the monsters were really friendly. They had families, businesses, and pets. It wasn't what she expected. In many ways, this world reminded her of the human. In others, it was almost better. These monsters were nicer, well mostly, than some humans Frisk had met. She was in front of a bar called Grillby's when Papyrus caught up to her.

"Were you about to go in?" he asked out of breathe.

"I was." Frisk said.

"Can I join you?"

Frisk nodded. They opened the door to the bustling joint. It was packed with monsters. The tables and bar were practically full. There were two open spots at the bar. Frisk and Papyrus sat down.

"I recommend the fries, spaghetti, or burgers."  
She silently browsed the menu. The bartender got their orders and soon brought out fries and spaghetti. They ate in quiet. Papyrus attempted to strike up conversation. Frisk only nodded along. He gave up and spoke with the dog guards next to him. After a while, Papyrus heard her mumble. He halted his conversation.

"What did you say?" Papyrus asked turning toward her.

"How do you think Sans is doing?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"I don't think he wants to talk to me. I was pretty harsh back at the town entrance."

"His response might surprise you. You should go talk with him since you finished your fries."

"We'll see…"

"Nope you're going!" exclaimed Papyrus as he grasped Frisk's arm, "Put the food on Sans's tab."

He dragged Frisk out of Grillby's. She wriggled her arm, but his grip held firm. She begrudgingly stopped struggling. She followed him as they trudged through the snow across town. They kept walking until Papyrus ceased in front of a house. It was an average tan, wooden house with small lights strung all over. Two red mailboxes sat in the snow. One was filled to the brim with letters, and the other was empty. There were a few windows with vivid, iridescent light shining through. The house radiated warmth. Papyrus noticed Frisk gawking and chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" asked Frisk her cheeks turning pink.

"Have you never seen a house before?" Papyrus said letting go of her forearm.

"I have. This one just seems a bit different than the rest."

"I don't see how, but that's for another time. Get in there and make up with Sans."

"I don't…"

Papyrus opened the door and flung Frisk in before she could refuse. He shut the door and waited outside. Sans sat on a lime green loveseat watching cartoons. His head swiveled at the sound of the door. His eyes widened seeing Frisk.

"Hey, what you think of the town?" said Sans.

"It was nice. The monsters were friendly; I didn't get attacked for once," Frisk replied.

"Really, that's all!" Sans snorted.

Frisk glowered at Sans. She moved to leave; however, Papyrus was guarding the door. He wouldn't allow her to. She plopped on the floor in a huff.

"Sorry, I thought you were making a joke."

"Whatever."

"I'm also sorry for leaving you back in the forest."

"Yeah."

"Stop being so quiet and short with me. Can we please talk?"

"Can you be honest?"

"I'm not admit I'm the most serious person, but I don't like causing or watching others pain. I know I hurt you. I am really truly sorry. I was actually watching you the whole time; I saw you complete each test. If you were to be in actual danger, I would have saved you in no time. I promise. Besides, I knew you could handle those trials, and you can't always rely on others to help you all the time. If your going to survive this world, you need to be able to defend and rely on yourself. There are plenty of safe places but also dangerous ones. I don't want to lose anyone again especially not a friend."

Frisk perked up. She hadn't even considered Sans or Papyrus as friends. She didn't really have many to speak of anyway. Realizing they had her back and her own inner strength, tears started to streak down her face.

"I forgive you, Sans."

"Darn it! I made you cry again!"

"These are happy tears. I'm just really glad we're friends."

"Why are you crying when your happy? It makes no sense."

"Nothing we humans do does."

"True."

Frisk joined Sans on the loveseat, and they laughed it all off together. Seeing the mood shift, Papyrus opened the door. He was glad the two had made up.

"I promise from now on to get stronger and work hard to achieve my goal."

"What's your goal?" Sans asked after Papyrus shut the door and sat on an armrest.

"I want to get back to the human world."

Sans smiled faded for a second before reappearing as he said, "We'll just have to help you do that. Right, bro?"

"I couldn't agree more!" said Papyrus giving Frisk a huge grin.

"You guys would really do that for me?" asked Frisk

"Of course, your our friend now," replied Sans.

"Wait, we're friends?" Papyrus said in confusion.

"Yeah, we're all friends. You are both the coolest monster I have ever met!"

"But, I'm the coolest right?"

"Yes, Papyrus of course you are," acknowledged Frisk.

All of a sudden, Papyrus's phone rang. He picked it up; his whole demeanor changed. His smile faded and a worried expression replaced it. Once he was done talking, Frisk and Sans waited for an explanation.

"I made a grave mistake. Before everything, Frisk, I called someone to come pick you up once I captured you. I am so sorry; we need to get you out of here now. There almost here."

Right as he finished speaking, the door slammed open, and a figure entered the house.

"Where is the puny human, Papyrus?" it demanded.


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Undertale.***

They all bolted up. Papyrus and Sans got in front of Frisk. She tried her best not cower at the imposing creature. It was covered in raven black armor that glinted in the light. A giant helmet covered its face with scarlet hair protruding the back. In her hand, she held a long, wooden spear with a sharp, steel, triangular tip.

"I guess there was no need to ask. You have the human all ready for me to take to the King. Just hand her over, Papyrus, and I can be on my way," the figure said; their voice sounding rough and scratchy.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Undyne," replied Papyrus.

"Why is that?"

"Because… this human is not our enemy. She hasn't done anything wrong; it wouldn't be right to capture her let alone take her life."

"Choose your next move carefully, Papyrus. I will forgive those words, and make you a member of the royal guard, if you hand her over to me now. Otherwise, things will not end well for you."

Papyrus hesitated. His eyes darted between Undyne and Frisk. His dream or his friend. Then, his eyes locked with Sans, and he knew what he had to do. His most important duty was to be the coolest older brother ever. In order to do that, he had to make the right choice. He had to save Frisk at all costs. Not only for his brother but also for her. She was one of his only friends; he wasn't about to lose her so soon.

"Sans, take Frisk out the back. Get to the Ferryman and tell him Papyrus sent you. He will know where to go," whispered Papyrus almost inaudibly.

"What about you, bro?"

"I will buy you some time."

"Will you meet us later?"

"What are you two mumbling about over there?" asked Undyne getting impatient.

"Look, I don't know, but you have my number; I'll call if I'm safe. If you don't hear from me, you and Frisk focus on getting to the gate and sending her home. You understand?"

"I can't leave you."

"Time's up. I'm taking you all in. We'll see how the King deals with treasonous subjects," growled Undyne approaching the three and readying her spear.

"You have to. Don't worry; Undyne won't kill me. She wouldn't ever do such a thing to a fellow monster. A human is another story though. Get Frisk out of here. NOW!"

Papyrus leaped away from Frisk and Sans right in front of Undyne. He knocked her back. She let out an angry grunt and sprang towards him attempting to strike him with her spear. He dodged and whipped out two long bone lances. They glowed crimson red and were almost as tall as Papyrus. Their point met with Undyne's, blocking her next attack.

With Undyne distracted, Sans grasped Frisk's hand and slipped through the back door.

They ran outside and ducked into the nearby alleys. They went between multiple neighborhoods, doubling back several times. Once Sans was sure they weren't being tracked, he headed toward the edge of town. Eventually, they ended up next to a river. Floating on the water, a gondola was waiting with a shadowy monster hovering slightly above it. He turned to Frisk and Sans before ushering them onto the boat.

"Papyrus sent us. He said you would know where to go," Sans said.

The shadowy monster simply nodded his head and rowed away from Snowdin. As they glided along the water, Frisk watched the town get further and further away. It seemed so peaceful; even though, their friend was fighting for his life against only the first of the King's forces. A small pit settled in the middle of Frisk's stomach. Toriel had been right. This world was so much more challenging than she'd realized. Because of her, one of her friends could be dead. There was no way she could make it home. Frisk stood closing her eyes and hanging her head. Suddenly, Sans grabbed her hand.

"It's not your fault. Papyrus knew what he was getting himself into. He'll be fine, and we'll see him at the rendezvous point. After that, we can all get you home. Don't worry about a thing," Sans said.

"Everyone here is so much stronger than me. I can't go anywhere without fearing for my life. I thought Snowdin was safe, but I was wrong. Now, I'm putting both you and your brother in danger. I should just turn myself in. The King can deal with me, and it may be enough to pardon you both," replied Frisk keeping her gaze fixed on the murky water.

"That isn't an option. Papyrus is giving everything to keep you safe. You'll only be hurting him more if you do that. We agreed to help you; we aren't about to go back on out promise. You will get stronger, and we'll be there to support you every step of the way. Okay?"

"How can you be so optimistic at a time like this? Your own brother could be dead right now!" exclaimed Frisk abruptly stepping back and jerking away from Sans.

Her movement caused the boat to jostle. The ferryman glared daggers at her. She immediately apologized and sat down against the boat. Tears streamed down her cheeks as despair swirled around her. Frisk drew within herself. Sans brought her next to him and held her tightly. Frisk tried to shrug him off, but he wouldn't let go. They sat against one another in mutual silence. The boat drifted along the river. The scenery changed around them without the two noticing. Time passed very slowly. They took the moment of peace to rest and recuperate. When Frisk was calmed down, she faced him.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it," Frisk said looking straight into his pearl white eyes.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. This hard for you; I get it."

"This must be difficult for you, too. How can you be so positive and happy at times like this?"

"I choose it. I am making the choice to trust and hope in Papyrus's words. It all helps me move forward and keep a darkness at bay."

"A darkness?"

"It's something… actually don't worry about it. It's not a big deal," Sans said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Right now, we need to focus on what's ahead."

Frisk decided not to press the issue and shifted the conversation, "How do I stay hopeful and get stronger?"

"The first one is a bit hard. You need to do it bit by bit daily. Choose to think positively and block out any negativity. Over time, it gets easier. Only you can make it happen; no one else can do it for you. They can only encourage and support you. The latter is much simpler. I will train you. When you're ready, you, Papyrus, and I will all get to the gate and send you home."

"You say that like its a piece of cake," said Frisk giving him a small laugh that made his heart skip a beat, "How do you always manage to cheer me up?"

"It must be my charm and corny humor," replied Sans winking at her.

"You're such a great friend, Sans. Thanks for everything," she said wiping her face and giving him a final hug.

As she pulled away, a flash of pain crossed Sans's face. He steeled it up before she saw. Sans was unsure of where it came from. He liked holding Frisk, supporting her, keeping her safe. Those were all things he did and felt for a friend. Right? Besides, it didn't explain the small ache in his chest as he let her go. It didn't matter; he put it to the back of his mind because they had arrived to their destination.

While Sans had been lost in his own thoughts, Frisk had crawled up next to the Ferryman. Around them, so much had changed. There were no more trees, light, or snow. Their surroundings turned swampy like. There was mud, water, and tall grass everywhere. The only light came from fluorescent mushrooms and grasses. The river started to diverge into different paths. The ferryman took one with numerous rock drifting along it. The boat maneuvered around each of them before coming to a stop next to a waterfall. The ferryman led them off and floated to the center of the waterfall. He went right through the water. Frisk and Sans looked at each other for a second before following him. The ferryman pushed them further into the hidden cave before departing to his boat.

Frisk's brow furrowed, and Sans only shrugged. The cave had a bed along with a few sleeping bags. There were weights, a punching bag, various training equipment, bins of supplies, piles of food, and a map of the monster world with miniature pieces on it.

"What is this place?" asked Frisk.

"I think it's a bunker of sorts. Papyrus must have found this place and used it for secret training," Sans responded walking around.

"Do you think anyone else knows about this place?"

"I don't think so. This is why Papyrus told us to go here. He knew the Ferryman would take us, and it would be safe, secret."

"I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he is."

Sans felt a vibration in his pocket. He glanced to Frisk, hope shining in his eyes, before pulling out his phone and answering.

"Hello, this is Sans."

"Sans… it's Papyrus… did you guys make it safely to the location?"

"Yes, are you okay? You don't sound so good."

"I'm alright, lil' bro. It will take more than Undyne to take me out. I held her off, but once she saw that you got away, she left in hot pursuit. You don't have to worry a bit; I'll be there soon."

With that, Papyrus hung up. Sans tried to speak further to him, but it was no use. All He and Frisk could do was wait. So, they waited. And waited some more. They waited even more. Hours seemed to have passed. It was taking way too long.

"I'm gonna go look for him," Sans said.

"I want to help you search," responded Frisk starting to stand up.

"You need to be here in case he shows up."

"Okay, I'll wait…" Frisk said, but she didn't finish as a monster burst through the waterfall.

Sans and Frisk stepped back ready to defend themselves. Then, they noticed the red armor, and the two rushed to his side. Papyrus had made it, but he was unconscious with serious injuries all over his skeleton. Frisk started to frantically search for a first aid kit or medicine. Sans just sat next to his brother still, motionless. Letting one tear escape down his face, San's face grew dark and fists clenched together.


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Undertale.***

Frisk scoured through the supply bins until she found the medical supplies. She turned to help Papyrus - who was still unconscious on the floor - to see Sans seething. The stuff fell from her hands to the floor as Sans glared at her. His eyes were dark, and his whole body tense. '_Not again,' _thought Frisk. She set aside the thought and steeled her face. Grasping Papyrus's arm, she started to drag him.

"What are you doing?" growled Sans.

"I am trying to help your brother," responded Frisk as she struggled to move Papyrus.

"Instead, we should be trying to find Undyne and making her pay!"

"But your brother…"

"NO! We need to go out there and find her!"

"Sans! Control yourself. Getting angry and violent like this isn't the answer. It's just like how I can't cry over every little thing. Your brother needs us right now, so we have to stay here. We need to be strong - together."

"Together…?"

With eyes still black, Sans aided Frisk. They carried Papyrus and laid him on the bed. He had bruises everywhere, a few fractured ribs, and a broken arm. They did their best to treat him and patch him up. As he lay sleeping and bandaged, Frisk beckoned Sans to go outside. They edged away from the waterfall. The night was beautiful. The teal grass glowed against the starry sky and full moon. There seemed to be just a bit less darkness that night as the two walked. Eventually, they stopped at a cliff overlooking the swamp.

Gazing over the precipice, Sans said, "Thank you, for earlier, I needed to get my priorities straight."

"No problem. I'm your friend; I'll always be here for you," replied Frisk putting a hand on Sans shoulder, "But, I do want to talk. What happened in their Sans, you've tried to tell me about whatever that was before. Are you able to try again?"

"I don't know. I'm still infuriated. I can't forgive Undyne for hurting my brother. He's the only family I have left; I can't lose him, too."

"Please, Sans. I want to try and understand."

Sans heaved a big sigh, '_I can't believe I'm about to spill my guts to a human; I never thought this day would happen. Yet, I think I can finally trust Frisk. She isn't similar to the others. I don't think she would harm this world like them; she even might be the one to save it, hopefully._' Then, he started explaining everything about his past.

"My mother died giving birth to me. Papyrus and I don't remember anything about her. There was no pain in her passing for us, but I do wish I'd had a chance to have known her. After her death, my dad wasn't so unaffected. He became really distant. He was obsessed with inventing and constantly isolating himself in his lab. One day, he just disappeared. I felt a bit of grief. He was still my father after all. At the same time, he was never there. I felt more anger than anything. Papyrus ended up taking it really hard. He searched for months for our dad. I knew I had to help him out of his stupor. While we were growing up, he protected me and watched over me. It was finally my turn to return the favor. I gave him the idea to join the guard. Papyrus was all for it. He wanted to protect people. We joined it together. Eventually, I ended up joining the royal guard. Then, it became Papyrus's dream to join me. I tried my best to help him achieve it. During all this, I set aside my own emotions. That was when my inner darkness got even worse. As a kid, I developed my skills or power like all monsters. There was just something different about mine. Whenever I felt a negative emotion, I would go into a rage and lose control. It got worse the longer I stuffed my emotions. I tried to become lazier and emotionless to cope, but it didn't work. Only Papyrus talking me down seemed to help. I can't lose him because I worry about what will happen to me without him. Would I be engulfed by the darkness? Would I hurt the people I care about? I know that sounds selfish, but I can't lose the last member of my family."

Frisk soaked in all of Sans's words. She was silent for a moment before responding. Sans started to fidget. He might have said too much. She grabbed both of his hands and made direct eye contact. There was no looking away from Frisk's deep amber eyes and the fiery energy that was behind them.

"It's not selfish at all. You want to take care of and protect everyone. The problem is you

continually cast your feelings aside. They boil until exploding in these fits of rage. You don't have to carry this burden anymore. Papyrus and I want you to rely on us. We care."

Sans took in her words and relief flooded through him. He gave her a small, shy smile- which was so different from his usual personality - and said, "Thank you, Frisk. It feels like a weight has finally been lifted. It's time for a change if I want my darkness to stop taking over. This is the first step."

"I'm glad, and you're eyes are finally back to white!"

Sans looked into his reflection in a nearby puddle, "Yeah, they are. It's really refreshing to feel like I can finally overcome my darkness, but you better not tell anyone I got all sappy with you. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Whatever you say. Well, we should go check on Papyrus, see if he's awake."

"Wait... I have something…"

Before Sans could finish, a gut wrenching scream erupted from the bunker. The two rushed back behind the waterfall. Papyrus was finally awake. He glanced around in confusion, and he didn't relax until he saw Sans and Frisk emerge. He heaved in relief. They were safe. He lay in shock that he wasn't dead. They had all survived for now.

"Bro, you're okay!" exclaimed Sans as he punched his brother in the arm.

"I'm so happy your awake!" Frisk said throwing her arms around Papyrus.

"I'm… glad to see… you guys, too," wheezed Papyrus feeling pain all over his bones.

"Well let you rest," suggested Sans, "You need it."

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea now that I know you two are safe."

With that, Papyrus was out like a light. Sans and Frisk stifled their laughter. They crept

over to the sleeping bags and fell into a deep sleep. In the morning, Frisk smelled something good cooking. Over the stove, Sans stood making breakfast. Papyrus was still on his bed, but he was wide awake. He perked up at the prospect of food. Sans carried over spaghetti to his brother. As Frisk sat down, at the small table standing in the center of the bunker, Sans gave her a hot cat?. She gave him a look; he just shrugged his shoulders and continued cooking. She ate it; even though; it was a weird breakfast to have.

After they were all stuffed, Papyrus started talking strategy. He wanted to get Frisk home as soon as possible. He pointed to the map and explained their route. They would have to go through the hot lands, sneak into the castle through its lab, and then they would head for the portal. In the meantime, Frisk had to undergo training, Papyrus needed to heal, and it was necessary for Sans to gain control. That was what they did.

Frisk trained with Sans. She worked out, sparred, and learned how to use various weapons. Sans learned to control his emotions and keep his darkness in check. Papyrus regained his strength and took any medication to help his recovery. Within three weeks, they felt ready to embark on their journey. The three packed all they could, and the Ferrymen came to transport them to the Hotlands, at Papyrus's request. Papyrus left for the boat giving Sans and Frisk a moment.

"Do you think you're ready to go home?" Sans asked Frisk as he hefted his pack on and watched Papyrus head outside.

"Honestly, I think so. I have enjoyed my time in the monster world. I really thank you for all that you and Papyrus have done for me. I appreciate your friendship, but I don't want to worry about losing my life everyday. I don't want you two to always be running from the law. I think I'm ready to go home, or at the very least, it's time for me to go," Frisk said.

"I'm glad. We better get going, so we don't miss the boat," Sans responded smiling with a small nod.

'_I guess it's time for me to get ready to leave this world. Despite what I said, I'm not sure I want to go home. No one's ever cared for me up there the way these two have. I might miss them too much. It is the right decision? I belong with the humans, right? Yet, the closer we get to the portal the more I feel incomplete... and unsure. Why is that?' _Frisk thought to herself as she stepped on the boat and looked back one final time at the bunker wondering if she would ever come back again.

Meanwhile, '_She really wants to get back, yet it makes sense since it is her home. I just wish she would reconsider. For some reason, I can't imagine my life without her now. I don't want her to leave, but I can't tell her that. I don't want to hold her back,' _thought Sans as he stared at the water on their way to the hotlands with a sense of longing surrounding him.

Luckily during all this time, the guards had not found them. The King was left furious with Undyne because she had not found them; however, there was one person who had kept tabs on them the whole time. It's just that nobody knew yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in the past couple weeks. Things have been pretty busy. I have been trying to write a couple chapters over the course of this past week. This is the first one I've completed. I will try to post one or two more over the upcoming weekend once they are finished. Thanks. **

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Undertale.***

All eyes were cast on the horizon ahead. The sun had barely risen causing bright orange, pink, and yellow hues to cross the sky. The river shimmered against the light. An aged, creaky boat glided along the water towards the dry, lava filled hotlands of the monster world.

Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk watched the hotlands grew closer and closer. As they ventured further from the waterfall, there was a stark change. The air grew humid and intense. The land was scorched with pools of lava everywhere. Sans even took his blue sweatshirt off. A plain white t-shirt was revealed. Frisk gaped at him; he never took off his sweatshirt. Her expression made everyone laugh, including herself. They were all happy and content for a brief moment. Suddenly, the boat bumped against something causing them all to stumble. The Ferryman pointed at the dock. They had arrived.

The group felt the burning ground beneath their feet. The Ferryman nodded to them before departing. They watched their friend leave before following Papyrus as he confidently lead the way. Sans checked a map just to make sure they were going in the right direction.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something," Papyrus said looking back at Sans and Frisk.

"What's that?" Frisk replied.

"In order to get into the laboratory, we'll have to solve some puzzles!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Ughh… again?! What is it with you monsters and your puzzles?" said Frisk, her whole body sagging, "At least, I won't be alone this time."

"You've got us!" agreed Sans.

"We'll beat the puzzles and head straight for the portal. Nothing can stand in our way when we work together!"

"Papyrus, you're optimism is very infectious. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Frisk."

"So how many puzzles are there this time? Four again, maybe?"

"Only two I think. We'll just have to wait and see."

For a while, silence hung in the air as they made their way through the vast hotlands. There was nothing for miles. The group had gotten lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, they were all about to run into something, but Sans grabbed their attention just in time.

"Watch out!" Sans announced pointing ahead.

There was a fence stretching as far as the eye could see. Electricity radiated off it. The gate was a huge board. There were two arrows, one at the top and the other at the bottom. Between the arrows, there were black and white boxes. Frisk scrunched her face. Sans looked just as perplexed. Papyrus stepped past them and swiped one of the boxes to the right.

"We made it to the first puzzle!" Papyrus said his voice filled with glee.

"How did you do that?" queried Frisk.

"You forget that I am the master of puzzles, but I did do some research before we came. I studied any photos and information I could scrounge up about the puzzles."

"When did you have time to do that?" responded Sans.

"I did it mainly when you two were training or sneaking out."

Frisk and Sans looked at each other. Papyrus just gave them a knowing smile. Sans

rushed to clarify right as Frisk was. They stumbled over each other. Sans quickly went quiet to let Frisk explain.

"It got to stuffy in the bunker at times, so Sans and I went to get some fresh air. Usually, you were sleeping, or at least we thought you were, when we went. That's why we didn't bother asking you. There is nothing going on between us. We're just friends. Right, Sans?"

"Right…" Sans replied unsure of what to do but agree. They had done nothing but make conversation and walk. Sans couldn't help but wonder if they were actually more than friends. It was starting to seem that way to him, yet Frisk didn't seem to agree. Sans let it go trying to focus on helping his "friend" and brother.

"Whatever you guys say… you can tell me whenever your ready. Back to the puzzle, all we have to do is clear a path between these two arrows and push that red button. We need to be careful; we only get one chance to press that button," Papyrus said gesturing to their right where a red button was attached to the fence.

"Of course we do," Frisk said chuckling to herself as they all approached the board. She forgot all about Papyrus's comments.

All three of them started to move boxes in different directions. With them all working, they constantly bumped into and interfered with one another. Things were going nowhere. Eventually, Frisk yelled at them to stop. They were all simmering with frustration. It was time for some order. Frisk took charge. She assigned the skeletons to boxes and told them which direction to go. Things started to fit into place and the tension dispelled. Soon enough, they had cleared a path between the two arrows. Frisk gave Papyrus the pleasure of pressing the button. The three watched as the laser shot from one arrow toward the other. When it hit, the gate swung open. They moved forward into more parts of the desolate, isolated hotlands.

The walk seemed to stretch on forever. Frisk couldn't understand why there was so much distance between everything. She was ready to faint from exhaustion. Luckily, Papyrus and Sans kept her going. At one point, Sans even carried her, and she took a quick nap. She only woke up because Sans whole body stumbled backward. They had made it to the second puzzle.

Frisk's eyes shone with tears. She didn't know if they were happy or sad tears. Her mind was a tumult of emotion. She was slightly excited to be so close to getting home. She would finally be safe, yet she didn't want to leave her friends… or the monster world. Even though it had its dangers, she had gradually fallen in love with the place. It was, in many ways, better than her life back in the human world. She wiped her eyes and cast her focus onto the puzzle as she slid off Sans back.

"Papyrus, do you know how to solve this puzzle?" asked Frisk.

"See the steam blowing off each platform, that will propel us to the next. We have to

make it across and not blow ourselves over into the canyon," Papyrus said.

"This is a piece of cake!" Sans exclaimed jumping right onto the first platform.

He landed right on the center. Steam bubbled underneath him before rocketing him into the air. He landed on the edge of an adjacent tile. He hovered for a moment shaking like he might fall. Papyrus and Frisk watched in horror. Sans regained his balance and gave them a thumbs up. He stared down at the center of the tile; he noticed that after each landing the direction of the steam changed. They would have to predict which way to go.

"You guys have to watch the steam; it'll show you which direction you'll go. Be careful, the steam changes direction each time you step onto a platform," Sans warned them.

"Thanks, Sans," Frisk yelled back, "You get across and then Papyrus and I will cross after."

"Sound good!"

Sans watched the steam. He jumped from one platform to another making sure he was headed in the right direction. When his feet hit solid ground, he smiled back at his brother and Frisk. Then, Papyrus crossed over with no problems. Finally, it was Frisk's turn. She followed the pattern, and she made it to the last platform before the other side. Frisk made the final leap, but instead of solid ground beneath her, it was just air. Papyrus and Sans realized what was happening, and they rushed forward. It was too late. Frisk was already falling. She felt the wind rush against her body; she didn't know what to do. Fear froze her limbs, and she could only watch as the bottom of the canyon grew closer and closer. All of a sudden, she felt something tug on her shirt. Looking up, she saw Sans grinning down at her; his eyes glowed with relief. Papyrus was holding Sans by his feet just as he grabbed Frisk's shirt in the knick of time. Papyrus pulled them both up. The three were all heaving by the time they were away from the edge.

"Glad we caught you in time!" cheered Papyrus.

"Yeah, that was a close one, too close," sighed Frisk still trying to catch her breathe.

"We're all safe now that's all that matters. Right, Sans?"

"Yeah…" whispered Sans, his body tense, staring at the canyon, "But, we could have just lost Frisk. We need to be more careful…"

"Sans, I'm safe. That is all that matters. We have each others backs, so I know I don't have to worry. You shouldn't either. I don't want you to have an episode."

Sans realized how tight his bones were getting and relaxed the best he could, "Sorry, the thing is… Frisk… I…"

Before he could finish, the sound of grating metal erupted in front of them. For the first time, the group noticed the large castle containing the capital city, the King, and most importantly the portal. There was a metal door in the structure's wall. It was rattling open. A monster emerged from the shadows. Sans readied his staff; Papyrus got out his lance; and Frisk grabbed her throwing knives. They prepared to fight. When the monster emerged, it was a short, yellow, dinosaur like monster. Once it saw the trio, it jumped back and curled into a ball.

"AHHH… please… please… don't hurt me!" it begged.

"Who are you?" asked Frisk.

"I'm a... scientist from the... castle lab, Frisk."

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I have been watching your whole journey!" the monster said looking up at them. A mixture of fear and joy crossed its face.

"You've been stalking us. Does the King already know we're here?" Sans asked.

"I haven't told him, Sans. I want to help you guys. I've seen how good this human is, and I'm sick of helping the King hurt the humans that enter our world. I have hurt too many… too many."

Compassion struck Frisk to her core. She was angry that this monster would hurt her fellow humans, yet the monster seemed regretful. She wanted to help them move forward. Frisk extended a hand to the monster. The monster was taken aback; it slowly grasped Frisk's hand and stood up.

"I forgive you," Frisk said.

"How can you so easily?"

"You feel remorse. It isn't fair to make you carry what you have done if you truly regret it. All I ask in return is that you lead us to the portal."

"I will! Thank you so much! By the way, I'm Dr. Alphys. No need to introduce yourselves. I know you already. Sorry if that sounds creepy. I promise I'm not a stalker."

She turned to lead them into the lab. Just as they were about to enter the lab, Undyne jumped right in front of them.

"You're aren't going anywhere. I knew you were up to something Alphys! I'm taking all of you to the King."

"Undyne… please… you don't have to do this!" Dr. Alphys said crouching behind Frisk.

"You set us up," Sans said turning on Dr. Alphys.

"No, I would never!"

"It doesn't matter. We need to get past Undyne," said Frisk readying her knives.

Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk stood, weapons drawn and packs off. Undyne cast out her glowing spear and waited. They all anticipated the first move with bated breath. Tension crackled in the air. Undyne met eyes with Frisk. She was shocked to see Frisk match it. This wasn't the same girl she had seen a month ago. Sans noticed Undyne's moment of distraction, and he took the opportunity. He leapt to her left and hit her right in the side. She was stunned from the attack. It didn't last long. Seeing the battle start, Papyrus and Frisk joined in the fight. Frisk threw her knives trying to hit between Undyne's armored plates. Meanwhile, Papyrus was attempting to hit any exposed part of her body. Soon enough, Undyne was battered and bruised. She didn't seem to have the energy to even stand up. She knelt clutching her spear.

"Do you surrender? I don't want to hurt you anymore," Frisk said approaching Undyne.

"I…" Undyne paused before jabbing her spear at Frisk.

Frisk blocked the attack with her knife right before it struck her. She pushed against

Undyne's spear and broke away.

"If you think that I am going to surrender to the likes of you, you have another thing coming."

Undyne wiped her lip as blood started to trickle down. She smiled at them before swinging at Frisk again. This time Papyrus blocked her with his lance. They matched each other, launching attack after attack. Frisk and Sans watched, waiting for an opening. Eventually, Undyne stuck Papyrus in the side. He fell back onto the ground. Sans didn't want to see his brother fall for a second time. He dashed toward Undyne and split his staff into two and jabbed her gut and smacked her jaw. She grunted in pain. She regained control and tried to block his attacks, but they were too fast. He hit her again and again. Frisk tended to Papyrus trying to drag him away from where the two were fighting. Once he was safe, she joined Sans. The two fought in tandem with each other. Undyne was beaten back, but it wasn't before she got a good hit on Frisk's head. Frisk crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Sans stopped all motion. He grabbed Frisk before she hit the ground. He shook her to try and wake her. Undyne took the opportunity to hit Sans square in the back. The pain was sharp, and his vision grew blurry. His instinct kicked in, and he grabbed the lance and threw it to the side. He pushed Undyne back before looking at Frisk. She was still out cold; the pain was spreading from his back to all over his body. Sans fell beside Frisk unable to move as the pain consumed him.

Undyne got up for a final time ready to end it all. She grabbed her lance from the ground and readied her strike, but she abruptly fell to the ground. She was burning to a crisp. The heat had finally gotten to her, and her armour was cooking her alive. She chucked off her helmet revealing a blue-skinned face, webbed ears, bright red hair, and yellow teeth. She fell to the ground gasping for water or anything to relieve the burning sensation. Frisk finally awoke to her cries of pain. She looked to see Papyrus steadying himself. He was in pain, but he was slowly sitting up. Sans was next to her. Frisk saw him shuddering in pain. There was a bad strike to his back; it needed immediate medical attention. She rushed over to their packs and found the first aid kit. She did her best to put on pressure and stop any fluids from escaping. She wrapped his bones tight and kept them from breaking. Once his breathing was less labored, she turned her attention to Undyne. She grabbed water and gave it to Undyne. She gulped it down in seconds.

"Your welcome, but don't think that I won't hesitate to hurt you if you dare touch my friends again. You're lucky I'm sparing you after all you've done. It wouldn't sit right with me if I ever let myself kill someone," Frisk said keeping an even gaze with Undyne.

"You are definitely not the same girl I met a month ago. It's crazy how you've changed," Undyne replied.

"Whatever. We're going inside. Papyrus are able to move?"

"Yeah, I can handle it," he said standing.

"Are you able to move at all, Sans?" Frisk asked while putting a hand to his back.

"Give me a moment…" he wheezed, "It might be best to keep me here. The pain is killing me."

"I'm not going to leave you here alone. I think it might be time for us to part ways. Dr. Alphys get them out of here. I'm not letting anyone else get hurt for my sake. This is a journey I will continue alone."

Sans grabbed Frisk's hand, "You can't do that. We will help you…"

Frisk squeezed his hand, "I appreciate all that you guys have done for me, but I can't keep watching this. Besides, I would have to say goodbye at the portal anyway. I might as well do it now. So, goodbye, Sans and Papyrus. Thanks for everything."

Frisk dropped Sans hand. She waved to them both before entering into the castle. Sans tried to speak, but no words formed. He could only feel. He felt regret for not telling Frisk how he felt and pain for losing her. Papyrus gaped wondering if he should follow or not, but he couldn't just leave his injured brother. Frisk thought to look back once more, but she couldn't bring herself to. If she did, then she knew she wouldn't be able to leave the monster world. But, how could she stay knowing all the pain it brought onto the two monsters she cherished the most?


	8. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Undertale.***

The laboratory had metallic counters covered in all sorts of science equipment. Frisk saw test tubes and various chemicals bubbling. It was all fascinating and kind of creepy at the same time. As she walked around, she tried different doors. They had lead to nothing but a bathroom, bedroom, and closet. There was only one door left. She extended her hand out to the handle when a banging noise came from the other side of it. Frisk stepped back. The banging grew louder and louder until a square robotic creature, with colored flashing tiles all over the front, emerged with a ton of imposing guards, in midnight colored armour, behind it.

"Mettaton is here!" the Robot announced.

He looked down at Frisk. His eyes widened in recognition. Mettaton tried to grab her, but she dodged his arms and backed away. He beeped back to the guards behind him before talking to her.

"You're the human that has been evading capture. I honestly thought you would look more impressive," he said as he looked into a camera, "My lovely viewers, this is the lowly human that has crept into our world. Not much of a sight is she; however, looks can be deceiving. Shall we see how she does against a platoon of guards? I think it will be very exciting, and I am sure to get even more viewers! There's only one thing left to say… Guards attack!"

Mettaton moved to the side, and dozens of guards rushed toward Frisk. The King was not taking any chances this time. Frisk bolted out toward the exit. Once she got outside, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, and Dr. Alphys stared at her confused. She pointed behind her to the horde of guards.

"I was ambushed. There was a robot that just showed up as I tried to leave the lab. We have to get out of here. Now!" Frisk exclaimed trying to help Sans up.

Sans leaned against Frisk as he stood up. They moved as fast as they could toward the canyon. Papyrus got up and moved right alongside them. Dr. Alphys and even Undyne followed from behind. The guards were slowly gaining on them. Undyne looked back to see the guards right on their heels. She stopped. Turning, she grasped her lance and jumped into the fray of guards.

"Undyne what are you doing?" yelled Dr. Alphys.

"You guys go on; I can take these morons," she replied.

Frisk turned her head at their voices, "Undyne, we aren't leaving without you."

"Don't make this even harder. You helped me, and I'm in your debt. Consider this my payment; don't expect it to happen again."

"Undyne, we won't just abandon you here. We will be back for you; I will be back for you," Papyrus said staring at her for a long moment.

"Your as loyal as a leech, Papyrus, so I know you will be. You need to leave. Go!"

Frisk silently thanked Undyne. She tightened her grip on Sans moved to the edge of the canyon.

"We have to jump. We'll be safe once we're across," Dr. Alphys said.

"I can't with Sans against me."

"I'll carry my brother; you focus on making it across."

"Thanks, Papyrus."

"Umm… guys I don't meant to interrupt, but we have to go. Undyne can't hold them back for much longer."

Frisk nodded in agreement. She jumped right onto the first platform. She went as fast as she could to get across. Then, Papyrus and Sans made their way once she was at the other end. Finally, Dr. Alphys joined them on the other side. There were luckily no complications. They turned back to see Undyne being tied up and taken captive. A few left with her while a majority were moving toward the steaming platforms. The first one jumped missing the platform by a hair. He plummeted down into the abyss. The other guards stopped and watched their comrade fall. They were still as stone. Nothing moved or spoke. After a few moments, another guard jumped, but he made it. He started to cross. The other guards followed him. Many fell because of the constant changing pattern, yet there were still several that made it across with ease. They landed right next to Frisk and her friends. They drew their long swords and were prepared to strike. The skeletons, human, and scientist braced for the attack.

When a shadow came from nowhere, it grabbed the four right up and teleported out of sight. Frisk opened her eyes expecting the hotlands only to see the bunker under the waterfall. All of her friends were right next to her, but there was a new monster added to the group, the Ferryman.

"You arrived just in the knick of time. Thank you," said Dr. Alphys while shaking the Ferryman's sleeve.

He simply nodded and floated out of the bunker.

"How did you contact him?" asked Papyrus, "He only gives his number to a few people."

"I got it... when I watched you dial it. I texted him with my phone... when Frisk entered the castle. I told him his friends needed help, and he... was happy to come to the aid. It doesn't hurt to have another ally on your hands… right."

"Thank you, Alphys," Frisk said, "If it wasn't for you, we most likely wouldn't have escaped. Let's rest up and regroup. We need to save Undyne and get me home. I don't want to cause any more trouble."

"Frisk what makes you say that?" Sans queried as he slowly sat in a chair.

"Its nothing, forget I said anything."

"We do worry though. We're all your friends, and we care about you. Don't be afraid to talk with us."

"It's just… the thing is…" Frisk choked up; she couldn't get the words out. She started bawling her eyes out. Papyrus gave her a hug and tried to help her calm down. Sans simmered at his brother.

"I know this is terrible timing, but how about you and I go into the town of Snowdin tonight. We can talk, grab something to eat, and distract ourselves for a bit," Papyrus whispered to Frisk, "We can even wear disguises. It'll be really fun!"

Frisk gave him a small nod before saying, "I'll tell you guys soon enough. I just need a bit of time."

She walked over to the supply bins and put on an oversized sweatshirt. She pulled the hood over her head and left the bunker.

"I need to go after her," said Sans trying to stand up only to fall back into the chair.

"I'll take care of her. You take it easy, bro," Papyrus said.

He put on a tank top that said 'cool dude' and some shorts. To top off the look, he wore a cap backwards on his head. Papyrus followed Frisk's path. Sans sat wanting to smack something, but he didn't have any strength left. He scooted the chair over to the bed and laid on it, letting out a heavy sigh. Meanwhile, Alphys stood around awkwardly not sure what she should be doing. Sans showed no sign of moving, so she glanced over to the map. Ideas flowed into her mind. She started to form a strategy.

Outside the waterfall, Frisk waited for Papyrus to emerge. When he did, she couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you wearing?" she said between her laughter.

"This is my disguise! I love this outfit; it increases my coolness factor by 10!" Papyrus

said crossing his arms.

Frisk kept laughing thinking Papyrus was joking. When his expression didn't change, she

realized he was serious. She did her best to suppress her giggles and gave him a solemn nod. It was good enough for him. They started walking toward the town.

"Do you want to talk about what happened in there?" he asked.

"I don't know why I couldn't talk in there. I just froze up; I think it might be because I don't want Sans to lose control again."

"You think your feelings would cause that?"

"Maybe… I feel like I'm a burden to you guys. I have caused you so much trouble, and you both are continuing to get hurt for my sake. I can't handle it anymore. That's why I entered the castle alone. I thought you guys would be better off without me."

"That is a load of baloney."

"What?"

"Frisk, Sans and I have gotten to embark on a ton of adventures thanks to you. I was able to be a good big brother, and Sans is happier than I have seen him in years. Yeah, we've gotten some physical injuries, but it has all been worth it. We both want to protect you. You're our friend, or maybe your more than that to me…"

"More than?"

"Yep you are. You are more than a friend to me."

"How so?"

"Frisk… I feel like you're the sister I have never had!"

"Aww, Papyrus."

"You're like family to me, Frisk. I will gladly protect you just like I would Sans. Please don't consider yourself a burden. That would hurt us all more than any injury."

"Papyrus… I don't know what to say but thank you."

"I know Sans wouldn't get all angry about this. He would want to be there for you. I know he cares about you probably more than I do."

"I don't see how that could be possible, but I will be sure to talk with him when we get back."

"_How have you not noticed by now, Frisk? My brother cares for you more deeply than I ever could. That place in my heart is already reserved for someone else._"

Soon enough, Frisk and Papyrus had made it to Grillby's. They ate dinner there, and Papyrus gave Frisk another tour of the town. This time he took her to his favorite spots like the comic section in the library and the watchtower that overlooked the whole city. It was dark by the time they got back to the waterfall. Papyrus and Frisk entered the bunker to find Alphys asleep in a sleeping bag, and Sans was eating at the table waiting for them.

"Where have you guys been?" Sans huffed.

"We were in Snowdin. We're fine, and we made sure we weren't followed. I'm beat; I'll be going to sleep now," Papyrus yawned.

Before anyone could protest, he lay in a sleeping bag and began snoring loudly. Sans and Frisk looked away from one another.

"Do you want to talk?" Sans asked.

Frisk was quiet for a moment before responding, "Sure."

"Let's go."

Sans limped around the waterfall and disappeared. Frisk hesitated a moment before following him. She saw he was heading to the cliff near the waterfall. She helped him make the climb until they got to the cliff. Then, he sat down and dangled his legs over the edge. She sat next to him and gazed at the starry sky. This place was really beautiful unlike any other. The stars were so clear against the dark swamp. There was a soft blue glow emitting off the plants that allowed them to see. It all formed a breathtaking landscape beneath their feet.

"Fill me in," Sans said.

"About what?" queried Frisk.

"How did your DATE go with Papyrus?"

"It wasn't a date. He just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"How I was feeling. He wanted to cheer me up. We only talked about it for a few minutes. The rest of the night was dinner and him showing me around the town."

"I see."

"If you want, I can tell you what I told him."

"I wouldn't mind. I care about you, too, ya know."

"I told him that I felt like a burden to you guys. I didn't want to cause you any more pain; that's why I went into the castle alone."

"Oh, Frisk… dude… you have never been a burden."

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, especially after we promised to rely on one another."

"It's all good, but I do have something I want to tell you…"

"What's that?"

"I've been meaning to tell you for a while, but Frisk… I… I…"

"Sans, just say it."

"I like you."

"I know you do. I like you, too. You're my friend how could I not."

Sans hung his head and sighed, "Frisk how can you be so dense?"

"What? I'm confused."

"Frisk… I… I like like you. I like you as more than just a friend."

"Oh… like Papyrus."

"Now, I'm confused. I thought you said Papyrus…"

"He sees me like a sister."

"I see… wait, no. That's not what I meant. Frisk, I like you as in romantically. I want to be with you."

"What?!"

"I want you to be with you, but I don't know if you feel the same way."

Frisk went silent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys,**

**I apologize for the late updates. This is how it's going to be for a while. I will try to post two or three new chapters every few weeks. Sorry about this, but life is ever changing and busy. I thank you all for the support and patience! I hope you will keep reading to see how this story finishes. Thanks again!**

**\- PositiveVibes16**

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Undertale.***

Frisk stared down at the landscape beneath her feet. She could feel Sans imploring gaze on her. Her face grew red, and she covered it with her hands when an exasperated sigh escaped her mouth. Sans realized his mistake, confessing. He braced himself and stood up, patting Frisk's head before leaving without another word. When she couldn't hear him anymore, Frisk lay back.

"_What was that skeleton thinking? Does he want to ruin our friendship? I would never feel that way about him…" _Frisk pondered, yet at the edge of her mind doubt had made its place. It slowly started to expand across her mind.

She wouldn't leave the matter unresolved. She shook her head and determinedly climbed down to the waterfall. Her lungs expanded as she inhaled deeply. Ready to face Sans; she stormed in. As she was about to speak, Alphys grabbed her hands and jumped ecstatically.

"You'll never guess!" she exclaimed.

"Guess what?" Frisk said tilting her head.

"We know how to get you to the portal and save Undyne, too."

"You figured it out? How?"

"Oh… right… ugh… let me just show you," Alphys said her nerves surfacing.

She dropped her hands and lead Frisk to the map table. Papyrus and Sans were already there. Papyrus was smiling; although, it appeared strained. While, Sans stared sullenly at the ground. He made quick eye contact with Frisk before glancing away. Frisk turned instead and listened to Alphys.

Gesturing toward the castle on the map, Alphys explained, "We'll try to sneak into my lab again. This time I will help you get past the security systems. I created a device to take care of all the outside cameras. Once we're inside, I'll take over the main security controls and make sure you guys can move about undetected. Frisk, you will go with Sans to find Mettaton. I am sure that you can beat him, but if you need an edge, I have this phone for you. It has some enhancement features that should help you. From there, you and Sans will make your way through the servants quarters that go past the throne room. Behind there, that is where the portal is located. You will be able to go home. While you two do that, Papyrus will go and rescue Undyne. I have a couple gadgets for him, as well. Once Undyne is safe and Frisk is through the portal, we will meet back in the lab and escape. Whatcha think?"

Frisk zoned back in. She had spaced out after Alphys had told her she'd be working with Sans. She was silent for a moment before Sans spoke up.

"Are you sure the plan will work?" he asked Alphys.

"You all are very strong and capable. With a few advantages and the element of surprise, I calculate our chance of success as 71%."

"If anything, I don't think we have any other plans, little bro. This is about as good as its gonna get. Besides, they aren't going to expect us to try and get in the same way," Papyrus stated.

"What do you think of the plan, Frisk?" inquired Alphys.

"I'm sorry, Alphys… I didn't quite catch the whole plan…" Frisk replied breaking her silence.

"Are you serious?!" Sans muttered.

"I'm really sor…"

"Cut it. We're risking our lives for you, and Alphys is taking on the burden of coming up with a plan. She's giving us hope; all you seem to be able to do is stare off into space like a dope."

"Sans…"

"Huh… whatever. I'm outta here."

"Sans, wait!" Papyrus interjected, "We can work this out."

"Naw, bro. I'm over this. You know me; I go with the flow. There's no point in staying with this flow any longer. See ya around… maybe."

Sans left without another word. Papyrus stood right behind the waterfall screen, dejected. Alphys's excitement had deflated out of her. Frisk couldn't wrap her mind around that skeleton. One minute he liked her and would do anything to help her. Then, the next he was leaving and couldn't care less. At the same time, guilt wrapped tight in her mind. She should have talked on the cliff; she should have listened; she shouldn't have taken them all for granted. Frisk started to run toward the waterfall, but two arms caught her as she was about to emerge.

"Papyrus, what are you doing?! I have to go get him… he needs to come back!"

"He will, eventually. Sans needs space right now. It would be better if we give him that."

"I really hurt him… how could I be so cruel…" stammered Frisk as she sunk to the floor. She finally let herself cry. Papyrus held her as he too cried. Alphys stood awkwardly, sniffling a little herself.

Once he regained his composure, Papyrus said, "He will be back; he cares too much to not return. Also, Frisk, you are not cruel, but you are imperfect like every creature. You are going to hurt others no matter what."

"He's already been through so much…"

"So have you… if anything, I think this is good for him."

"Why?"

"He's feeling emotion again. Sans is one of the most popular and chill people around. Despite appearances, no one knows him or his story but me. He shut himself from the world. It was partly due to his powers but also because of his pain. It wasn't until he met you that he started connecting to others again."

"I really mean that much to him?"

"You have no idea."

"I know he cares a lot for you, too, Papyrus."

"True, but it's different from how he sees you."

"That I know, as well. I will make things right when he comes back. That is a promise."

The doubt had finally taken over in Frisk's mind about her feelings. She replayed everything in her mind… how she first met Sans in the snowy forest… the first time he made her laugh… their first fight… their first makeup… training… the incomplete feeling she felt without him… and so on. Everything was clear; Frisk was sure of her feelings toward Sans. Frisk wiped her cheeks and stood on her own two feet. Her face was determined. She gave Papyrus and Alphys a hug and said, "Now, let's talk strategy."

Meanwhile, the swamp was entering into disrepair. Sans eyes were blazing blue. All around him was destruction. He had rampaged, obliterating anything in his path. Trees had toppled; shrubs in shambles; and blue plants bludgeoned. He was heaving when he finally paused.

"_How could I be so stupid? My first duty was to guard the monster world. I let my emotions blind me. She seemed so kind, but she was just a backstabbing, vile… except… she wasn't… she…" _Sans thought.

Soon after he halted, clapping resonated through the area. Sans glared all around; however, he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. The noise became louder and louder until it was deafening. Sans dropped his staff and put his hands to his head sinking to the ground. It was too much. At that moment, long, metallic legs emerged from the shadows.

"Who… Mettaton?" Sans asked.

"The one and only, my darling," he announced, Mettaton looked very different; he had a humanoid figure, with floppy raven hair, and was sporting pink metal, "My audience is clapping for you. They loved your little doozy here. Most viewers yet, and I have you to thank for that. Ooh, I love that expression! It's so fierce, passionate. Wouldn't have pegged you the type."

"This is nothing; I have faced worse…"

"I love it; keep it up."

"Mettaton, don't get distracted. The King won't be happy. Let's get the skeleton and go," a deep, gravelly voice erupted.

"Who's there?"

"Darling, you should know this monster."

"I don't recognize the voice!"

"You never did talk around them did you? My bad. Might as well come out now."

Sans eyes squinted as the monster came toward him. He about fell over. It was the Ferryman!

"You… were working for the King? I thought you were our friend!"

"..." The Ferryman stayed silent.

"What game is the King playing? He could have sent a whole army and gotten us from the beginning."

"..."

"Why capture only me and why now?"

"..."

"Fine, don't say anything. You know the others will come looking for me. You won't win."

"So heroic, oh my viewers love it, but I wouldn't be so sure about that, darling. They didn't seem to happy when you left. Both Frisk and Papyrus were crying. We will see if they actually come for you; in the meantime, you will get your answers soon enough…"

Sans struggled trying to move, but the noise was too overpowering. Mettaton bound his hands, feet, and gagged him. They rode the gondola back to the castle. Sans stared at the exact spot he held Frisk for the first time wondering where he went wrong.

Night was approaching there was still no sign of Sans. Papyrus, Frisk, and even Alphys were getting anxious.

"He should have been back by now," Papyrus said while checking the waterfall entrance again for Sans.

"We have to go look for him. What if something bad happened?" Frisk agreed.

"I'll stay here… in case he comes back of course… not because it might be… dangerous or anything… and you two can go search for him… in the dark, horrifying swamp…" suggested Alphys.

"Good idea, Alphys. So you know, it's okay to be afraid just don't let it control you. That's when fear becomes a dangerous thing. Anyway, we'll see you in a couple hours. Call Papyrus's or I's phone if Sans comes back. Let's go, Papyrus."

Alphys nodded; her mind rattled at Frisk's advice. Before she could gather her thoughts, Papyrus and Frisk were gone. Once they were outside, they split up. Papyrus searched the marshes and cliffs. There was no luck; not even a reminance of Sans. Frisk looked in the forest and along the river. There was no luck for her either. They had been searching, calling Sans name for an hour. There was no sign of him. They reconvened at the waterfall and checked one more spot. They head straight north toward a secluded clearing with a bunch of plant life. That was when they found all the demolition. Every plant and bit of ground upturned and split. The two stared.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Frisk saw something white against the dark. Underneath some branches, Frisk found Sans bone staff. He had been there! Papyrus brushed his hand over his brother's weapon. Sans would never go anywhere without it; he knew something was definitely wrong. Frisk felt something crunch beneath her as she shifted her weight. The dirt coated her hands as she tried to find what made the noise. She found a sheet of paper. It read:

_Dear Frisk, or Papyrus, or whoever in your little possy may be reading this,_

_We have Sans. The only way for you to get him back is to turn the human over to the King. If you do so, all the monsters working with the human will be set free and pardoned; however, if the human is not in custody in two days, the two Prisoners, Undyne and Sans, will be sent to the gallows where they will meet an untimely demise. Of course, the choice is up to you my darlings!_

_With all the viewers, _

_Signing off,_

_Yours Truly,_

_Mettaton!_

"Sans's been captured… I didn't even get to tell him… life without him… I couldn't imagine it. There's not time to wallow; we need to get Sans back!" said Frisk crumpling the note in her hand and standing to face her friend.

"You don't mean to turn yourself in, do you? Please, don't do that, Sans wouldn't forgive himself," Papyrus begged clasping her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Papyrus. I won't. I have a better plan; I think it's about time we gather an army of our own and face the King head on!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Undertale.***

All was dark. The only sound that could be heard was water dripping from the ceiling. Sans's vision unblurred and adjusted to the little light a candle provided. He pulled his arm only for it to jerk back. Both of his arms were cuffed to the brick wall behind him. He couldn't move. Sans struggled, but it was no use. The chains held. Mettaton had brought him here, and Frisk was next… that didn't matter though. She had rejected him. Why should he care anymore? There was no point… but he knew that wasn't the truth. Even if she would never think of him that way, he would always care for her. Sans tried with all his might trying to get free. He couldn't let Frisk come there.

Hours later, Sans has exhausted all his strength. That was when someone entered the area where he was being held. He paused and waited for them to approach. The small candle illuminated the face of the King. It was Sans's first time seeing him in ages. It appeared that he had aged a lot since that time. His yellow fur was intermingled with gray strands. Bags sagged under his eyes. He had smile wrinkles at the edges of his face. Despite his cheery demeanor, his eyes held a malicious intent. Sans tensed under the King's weighty gaze.

"It has been a while, Sans. How have you been?" the King asked smiling a toothy grin.

"Let me think about that. You sent your goons after me, captured me, and have been trying to kill my friend! How do you think I am doing?" he replied sarcastically.

"Oh, Sans… I had so much hope for you. You were apart of my royal guard, and I knew you had the potential to get me the final human soul that I desired. You were strong and stubborn. You hated humans with a passion, and one was bound to cross our path eventually. What changed? How have you become so weak that you consider humans, who imprisoned us and took everything we loved, equals?"

"You would never understand!"

"Try me. You forget that I had a human son once, Chara. We will see how much I can understand."

"Why should I tell you?"

"It might convince me to spare your little friend."

"Yeah right! Like I'm going to believe anything you say; this is all a load of crap."

"Frisk… such an interesting name for a little girl… I wonder what her soul would look like…"

"Whatever, I don't care about her."

"I think your actions imply otherwise. Did she reject your confession? I couldn't tell if her silence was confirmation or rejection of her own feelings."

"How did you know about that?"

"I watch everything that occurs within the monster realm. I knew about your conversations, Undyne's betrayal, and every other part of your journey. Almost every part. I couldn't find you for the longest time until you and your group stormed my castle. From there, it was easy to pinpoint your general location. So knowing this, what will you do now?"

Sans hung his head in resignation, "What do you want to know?"

"I thought it would take more to break you."

"I'm not broken, but you said you might spare my friend. I will do everything I can to protect her even if I have to entertain the likes of you."

Sans met the King's eyes. The King was taken aback. Sans was seething with rage. His eyes glowed blue, yet he remained calm. He waited for the King to speak. The King regained his composure and knelt in front of Sans's cell.

"What made you change your mind, Sans?"

"A promise…"

"A promise?"

"I made a promise to someone in the ruins. I would go there on patrol everyday. One day, I heard crying. I talked through the door. Everything went quiet, so I tried making a joke. I have a really corny sense of humor, but I heard them give a small chuckle. From then on, I would stop by the door, and the voice would always be there. We would share jokes and have fun. I gradually considered that person a friend. One day, they asked me what I thought about humans. I told them how I hated them; I wanted all of them to burn. They didn't seem surprised by my answer; however, what they said next shocked me. They asked me if I would promise to befriend the human then judge them. Out of respect for them, I did. Soon after, I met Frisk. I attacked her right away, ready to capture her. It wasn't until I remembered this that I held back. I knew I had to wait. She would either destroy the monster world with her malevolence, or she would save it by finally reuniting us with the human world again. As I learned from her, I knew she was scared, weak human. That wasn't all that she was. She was also compassionate, curious, and determined. I gradually fell for her."

"Toriel…" the King whispered; his eyes becoming misty.

"What did you say?" asked Sans.

"Nothing," the King said, clearing his throat, "That's quite the story. I admire your conviction and devotion to this human. It has really opened my eyes…" the King murmured as he ducked his head, and his eyes were cast into shadow, "I will be able to steal her soul even easier now! She is as weak and helpless as I hoped."

"What?"

"Sans, your story was moving. I admit that I feel bad taking her life. She seems like the first good human to enter this realm in a long time; although, I want to liberate all of my monster brethren. Her soul is the key to it all. I will not let us all perish for her sake. I truly am sorry. In an act of mercy, I will make her death a quick one, and you will not have to witness it. Thank you for your help, and I hope that you and I may be on the same side again one day."

Sans couldn't process the King's words. It was too insane. The monster he had looked up to was actually his true enemy. He began to struggle once again. Adrenaline surged through his veins; he tried to break the bonds that held him. It was no use. The King watched in sadness as he remembered his child. He would have done anything for Chara just like Sans. His heart had hardened by how the humans had treated his kind. In his mind, Chara was the only exception to human villainy. There was no other human that was good. The King blew out the candle and left Sans to sit in darkness, alone.

Meanwhile, Frisk paced through the bunker with Alphys and Papyrus watching her. She was trying to remember every ally she had made. She would need every monster's help to take over the castle, save Sans, and make peace.

"I think that's everyone…" mumbled Frisk.

"You said Monster Kid, Guard Dogs, Tiny Puppy, the monsters from Snowdin, Undyne - once we free her, Papyrus, and I. This is a really small army to go against the full force of the castle. We don't even know if all these monsters will agree…" sighed Alphys.

"We can do it! These monsters trust me, and they don't have any reason to dislike Frisk because she is awesome. This plan is foolproof!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"I love the optimism, Papyrus. I am aware of the work this will take, Alphys, but I know we can pull this off. Papyrus, you go and gather the people of Snowdin. Bring them here, they need to be prepared for battle. Alphys, you plan the best way to get into the castle."

"What… will you be… doing?" stammered Alphys.

"I am going back to where they took Sans…"

"Why?" asked Papyrus.

"Personal reasons…"

"Okay, just come back safe," he replied.

They all split. Alphys poured over the map; Papyrus rushed to Snowdin to speak with every monster he knew; and Frisk went back to Sans last known location. She wanted to see if there were any other clues, and she needed to clear her thoughts. She made her way through the swamp. It was muggy, and her feet stuck to the ground caking her shoes in mud. Although, it was all worth it once she reached the forest. The destruction was still evident, but she felt a moment of peace and guilt. Her reaction had caused Sans to do all this… At least, he didn't hurt anyone. Then, she heard a rustling behind her. She threw one of her knives; it hit the tree right beside a figure. She readied more until she saw that it was just the Ferryman.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you. What are you doing here, Ferryman?" Frisk inqueried.

He pointed toward a cart filled with broken trees. He was cleaning up everything. Frisk nodded. She turned her back to him when a cold hand had gripped her shoulder. The Ferryman pressed a small, metal key into her hand before disappearing with his cart. Frisk scrunched her face, but she slipped it into her pocket and didn't ask anymore questions.

When she got back to the bunker, it was filled with monsters from all over. All of her friends were there.

"I got everyone, and Alphys has the plan prepared," explained Papyrus.

"Let's get started. Alphys tell everyone your plan."

Frisk got everyone's attention and gave the spotlight to Alphys. Her yellow tail shook from nerves. There were so many eyes on her; she couldn't do it. Her confidence was non-existent. Suddenly, Frisk shot her a thumbs up; she thought about how far Frisk had come. She had survived attack after attack, made friends, and adapted to a world entirely different from her own. If she could do all that and be okay, Alphys could speak to all these monsters.

"The best way to get into the castle is through the resort entrance. No one will expect it. Once we get through there, most monsters will stay back and guard the entrance that leads further into the castle. Then, Papyrus and a couple other monsters will go free Sans and Undyne while Frisk and the dog guards go and face off against the King," Alphys described, "What do you think, Frisk?"

"I like almost all your plan."

"Oh…" Alphys said slowly deflating.

"I want to face the King alone. I don't want anymore monsters being hurt because of me."

"But…" Papyrus protested.

"The thing is…" interjected Alphys.

"No. I don't want to hear it. This is something I need to do alone. I'm strong enough."

"Are you sure?" asked Papyrus.

"Yes," Frisk said with no hesitation.

"Frisk…" whispered Alphys, but her voice was drowned out by Frisk's own.

"Let's go and get Sans and Undyne back!"

The monsters around her roared in agreement. It hadn't taken much for them to join Frisk's cause. There had been some discontentment with the King for a while. Places were being neglected; monsters were unhappy; and they were ready to do something about it. After meeting Frisk, their perception of humans had slowly changed. It allowed them to hope that by following Frisk they might finally be able to go back into the human world. The time was now for action! With Frisk leading the charge, they took boats and made their way through the swamp, the hotlands, and the outer layers of the castle within the day. Eventually, they made it to the resort.

Frisk slammed the door open and yelled, "Where is the freakin King?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Undertale.***

The patrons turned toward the commotion. There were a few guards that advanced toward Frisk and those with her. She motioned everyone forward. They met the guards and quickly dispatched them. Other monsters kept the patrons in their place; a clear path was made for Frisk, Papyrus, Monster Kid, Dogaressa, Dogamy, and Alphys.

"I'll be going to the King. Papyrus, you take Monster Kid and Dogaressa with you to get Sans. Alphys, you go with Dogamy to bypass the security system in your lab. I wish you all luck, and I thank you for all your help," Frisk said giving each one of them a hug; when she got to Papyrus, she whispered, "When you see Sans, please tell him I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my silence and that I couldn't tell him in person, but I feel the same."

"What do you mean, Frisk?" he asked.

"He'll know what I mean."

"Nyeh, nyeh, I the great Papyrus will make sure this message gets delivered!"

"I know you will, Papyrus… thank you."

With that, they all split off. Frisk felt one, lone tear slide down her face. She quickly wiped it away. This was no time to cry. She had to be strong and face the King alone… She made her way through the various hallways of the castle. Her knives were ready. She met a few monsters here and there, but they left with a little persuasion. It wasn't until she took an elevator to the top floor that a true threat met her. The door opened to reveal Mettaton! Although, he looked quite different. He was a humanoid now with floppy hair and pink armour. He was still the same robot. He had cameras all around him and was as arrogant as ever.

"It appears our challenger has arrived!" squealed the robot.

"Been a while, Mettaton. You look different," Frisk shouted.

"What do you think, human? My fans love the new look, but not as much as they love you. I have been covering your whole crusade. They can't seem to get enough of it! That is why I have staged this as my SEASON FINALE! The great battle between my audience's lovely host and riveting hero. We will see who comes on top. It is time my adoring fans. Who will win in this fight? Stay tuned to see!"

"I don't like that you took Sans, but we don't have to fight, Mettaton…"

"Oh, but we do. My viewers have been patient enough!"

Mettaton jumped into the air, and his legs deployed shooting at Frisk. She ducked, dodging them. He released more robotic legs; he had a whole arsenal in his new body. She flung her body left and right avoiding his attacks. She threw knives between his metal plates, but it didn't do anything. He saw that his fans were getting bored of the exchange, so he switched it up. Mettaton started to throw bombs at Frisk. They exploded all around her. If they were duds, they would cover the floor just waiting to be stepped on. She had to be careful where she was placing her feet; otherwise, she would be blown to smithereens.

"You have improved a lot. I give you praise, but don't expect your luck to continue. It is time for the ultimate battle! Get ready… for a pose off!"

Mettaton pulled out a graph for his viewings. Frisk saw that they were increasing the more they fought. It got Mettaton really excited but also distracted. Frisk got an idea; she hoped it would work. She got to her feet and watched Mettaton do a series of poses. He puckered his lips, moved his hips, and walked around like he was modelling the latest fashion. Frisk tried to hide a smirk. Then, he turned waiting for Frisk.

She popped her hip and sayshayed over to Mettaton. She blew the audience a kiss and tried to finesse a few more poses. Mettaton threw an arm around Frisk and kissed her cheek. Then, he spun on his heel and shot finger guns toward the camera. Frisk slide right in front of him and started waving to the audience as she turned her back and flipped her hair. Her sass spiked the ratings drastically. Mettaton was speechless. Steam started to pour out of his arms before they flung off of him.

"What is happening? No matter; the viewers love it! It is time to end you once again Frisk!"

Mettaton chucked more bombs at Frisk, but she was prepared this time. She sprinted toward a suit of armour. She grabbed the suits laser gun, hoping it was real, and she dissolved each bomb. Mettaton threw more items at her. She shot a path through them, but she wasn't prepared for the backlash. Mettaon recoiled them back, and he hit Frisk square in the back. She fell to the ground as each item hit her. Mettaton approached her with his bombs floating around him.

"Do you have any final words for our viewers?" Mettaton asked Frisk as he smirked down at her.

"Just one… watch!"

Frisk pulled out the laser gun and shot Mettaton square in the chest. The shot flung him back. He lay on the floor. His eyes lingered to the ratings; his head was ready to explode. He had reached an all time high. They were at 10,000 viewers. Steam spewed around his legs as they flew off. He was left motionless, defenseless. His time was up, but he had gotten the most views ever. It was enough to make him happy.

"I just want to thank all my loyal fans. You all have been great, but this will be my last broadcast. As you can see, my time is nearly done. Thank you, and I love you all!"

He was about to shut his eyes when another board started to light up. Comments were pouring in. His audience urged him to stay alive, begged Frisk for mercy, and asked her to help him; show the monster world that humans weren't all bad. Frisk wiped her scruffed up face and pulled her laser gun even closer. She limped over to Mettaton. Her mind raced. He had taken Sans; he had attacked her on multiple occasions; and he was a narcissist. At the same time, he offered hope to these monsters; he was entertaining; and he seemed pretty misunderstood.

Frisk set down her gun. She found his arms and legs and laid them next to him. All of a sudden, her phone rang. She checked the number. It was Alphys!

"Hey… Frisk… I see that you aren't at the throne room yet. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it is. Did you get the security taken care of?"

"Oh, yeah! I did don't worry. All of the security cameras are offline, and the guards have all been moved to the resort. You and Papyrus have clear paths!"

"Thank you, Alphys. This is all very appreciated; you're a great friend."

Alphys was silent for a moment, "Thank you, Frisk… I have never had a friend before."

"That seems to be a theme around here. You all need to socialize more!"

"Very funny, Frisk..."

"Hey, Alphys, could I ask for one more favor?"

"Sure, anything Frisk."

"Can you come here and fix up Mettaton. He has misplaced a few limbs; he could use some help being put back together."

"Are you sure?"

"He won't be a problem. I think he is in a bit of a shock," laughed Frisk looking to where Mettaton lay. He was muttering to himself about viewers and future season ideas.

"I'll be right there. Thank you for sparing him, Frisk."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else. Bye, Alphys."

Frisk hung up. She gave Mettaton a small smile knowing he would have help soon. She faced the final door before the throne room. Outside it, there were bunches of yellow flowers. She smelled their pungent fragrance as she pushed open the door. Inside, there were even more bright yellow flowers covering the whole floor. The sunset toned floor was only exposed around the throne. The chair was huge with a purple velvet cushions. Sitting upon it was the King.

"Hello, Frisk. This meeting has long been awaited, but I think that we should just skip the pleasantries. I will meet you at the portal when you are ready."

The main door slammed shut behind Frisk. A new, smaller one opened that the King exited through. Frisk approached it. It lead to a room covered in shadow. Frisk didn't even look back as she took her first step into the darkness, ready for the fight of her life.

Meanwhile, Papyrus, and his group, had made it to the dungeon with no trouble. Alphys had shut down all traps and moved any guards. It just meant they had a lot of walking to do. When they finally reached the dungeon, Papyrus couldn't wait anymore. He burst through the door. He expected to see Undyne and Sans. The cells were empty. He sprinted deeper into the dungeon with his fellow monsters right behind him. It wasn't until they reached the deepest, darkest part that they heard humming. It was Sans!

"Brother, is that you?" Papyrus called out.

The humming paused before a deep voice rang out, "Papyrus?"

"The one and only!"

"Get down here!"

The group reached the bottom. Sans sat chained to the back of his cell. Right across from him was Undyne. They looked at the monsters with hope; they were going to be freed.

"Bro, how did you get here?"

"You think we would just leave you to rot here? We'll explain everything in a moment. First, let me unchain you."

"Hey, Papyrus, how are we supposed to do that?" asked Monster Kid.

"Don't worry, Frisk slipped me a key. It should do the trick."

Papyrus took the key and unlocked Sans cell and chains before doing the same for Undyne. Sans rubbed his wrists as Papyrus embraced Undyne. She looked very different without her armour; even though, she was a bit of a mess from being locked up. Her hair was long and tangled. Her black tank and pants were ripped, and her blue skin shimmered with sweat. Still, Papyrus hugged her tight. Sans must have missed something all these years.

"Are you done, bro?" Sans asked.

"Sorry…" Papyrus said getting beat red, "Ummm… right. We came to rescue you. I wish I could say I came up with this master plan, but it was actually Frisk and Alphys. Alphys took care of all the security, and Frisk rallied all our monster friends together. She even lead the charge here. It surprisingly wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

"Wait… Frisk is here? Why isn't she with you? Papyrus?"

"She went to face the King… alone. She wanted to go home; that was the only way."

"That stupid girl!"

"Sans what is it?"

"She needs a monster soul to cross into the human world. There is no way she could defeat the King alone, no matter how much determination she has."

"Why didn't you mention anything before brother?"

"It's complicated. There was a time where I would have killed Frisk, but that was before I got to know her and developed feelings for her."

"You would've killed her, brother…?"

"That was before my eyes were opened."

"It's alright, Sans. I probably would have done the same thing."

"We both know you wouldn't have. You are too kind; you don't have the inner darkness like I do."

"That is what you think it is?"

"What else could it be?"

"Sans, it's your love for all the monsters. It only flares up when you're protecting others or are trying to right a wrong."

"That can't be?"

"Yes, it can get out of control, bro. Nyeh, Nyeh, Nyeh… I would say that you are the best monster out of us all despite how lazy you can be! Oh, I almost forgot! Sans, Frisk gave me a message for you."

"Huh?!"

"She said she was sorry for her silence or something… and then something about her feelings or was it that she felt the same things… I don't remember. I'm sorry, Sans. Darn It!"

"It's fine. I think I know what she was saying. That idiot! I can't believe this! I'm grabbing my bone staff, and I am going to help Frisk. She can't just leave like this!"

"We are coming with you!" exclaimed Papyrus along with the other monsters.

"Then, let's go! We have no time to lose," Sans said, "We're coming Frisk… hold on a bit longer…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Undertale.***

Frisk stepped into the darkness. Nothing was in sight when a blinding light flashed. She covered her eyes. Peering over her arm, the portal came into view. The King was standing his yellow mane tousled and white fur matted. His eyes glistened in triumph. Surrounding him, there were hearts. Souls from other humans… Frisk approached him.

"Are you prepared to die, Frisk?" the King asked.

"I'm not going to die here."

"You will! I need your soul to free my people. We have been in darkness for too long."

"It doesn't have to be this way…"

"There is no other way."

The King lunged at Frisk striking her with his trident. She smacked against a wall. Her back ached, but she couldn't just lay there. The King loomed over her. She crawled away from him, still exhausted from fighting Mettaton. The King stabbed at her; she rolled to dodge his attacks. Her blood stained the floor as his trident cut against her skin. Frisk pulled a knife from her sleeve and stabbed it into his foot. The King let out a primal roar! Frisk ducked between his legs and ran to the edge of the area. She stood and readied more knives. The King smirked and rushed at her. She planted her feet and ducked as he swung. She plunged a knife into his side before dodging. The King clutched his side falling to one knee. He grasped the knife and pulled it out.

"You've got strength and guts; I will give you that. You aren't the worst human I have met, but if that is all you've got, you have no hope of defeating me."

"I have determination!"

"That's funny. You are quite entertaining."

"We don't have to fight you know. There could be peace; I don't want to hurt any monsters. I love this world and the monsters in it; I don't want anymore of them to get hurt because of me. Please can I just go home, and we call a truce?"

"Frisk, you were never told were you…"

"Told what?"

"You need a monster soul to cross the portal. The only way for you to get home is by defeating me and using my soul to cross back over to the human world."

Frisk was speechless. She fell to her knees; her eyes were wide. The King nodded solemnly.

"This can't be… I… I… can't go through with this. I… I… surrender…"

"You what?"

"I surrender," Frisk said extending her hands.

"You'll stop fighting just so you don't have to kill me?"

"Yes, I will."

"That is very admirable, but I can't say the same for me. I am truly sorry, Frisk. I promise to make your death a quick one."

Frisk bowed her head as the King stepped toward her. He raised his trident high ready to strike Frisk down. He looked at the weak human, and he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. He had never met a human like her… except Chara. The King shook his head and swung down.

Frisk prepared for the strike, but it never came. She looked up. There was Sans; he stood over he blocking the King's trident with his own bone staff. His classic blue sweatshirt was torn, and his bones were covered in dirt and ash, but he still looked as strong as ever. He pushed the King back and grabbed Frisk, pulling her up.

"Why aren't you fighting back?"

"I can't kill a monster, Sans. I'm sorry, but I can't…" sighed Frisk letting tears fall.

"Why are you crying now?"

"I feel horrible… why did you come here? I am supposed to do this… alone."

"Are you still on that? You're an idiot, Frisk. That's not how we do things here. We monsters band together. I'm not leaving you behind all alone! You mean too much to me…"

"Thank you…" Frisk said sniffling, "Should we kick his butt together?"

"I thought you would never ask, and I do have back up if we need it. They are just waiting for the signal."

"I think you and I can manage together. We make a pretty good team."

"Yeah we do."

Sans and Frisk stood back to back. The King glared at them. Sans's eyes flared blue, and he leaped at the King. He swung his bone staff hitting the King square in the jaw. Frisk moved to the other side and launched her knives at him. The duo swarmed the King so fast that he couldn't retaliate. Before long, he couldn't even move. Blood poured from his cuts; he felt every bone ache. His dream had been so close to being reached, yet monsters had betrayed him. It was all for this puny human... He finally understood as he was on the brink of losing consciousness. The monsters cared about Frisk as he had for his family. They would do anything to protect her; she was apart of their family now. The King sighed in defeat.

"You… win…" the King said leaning against his trident.

"I'll finish this. You hurt Frisk… the most important creature to me," Sans growled.

He put his staff back. Sans swung at the King's head ready to make the final blow. All of a sudden, he heard a shuffle behind him. Frisk flung herself over the King. Sans stopped right before he struck her.

"Frisk! What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

"We are not going to win like this…"

"Don't you want to go home?"

"Don't you want to overcome your anger?"

"Frisk…"

"I won't cross if it means killing someone."

Sans lowered his staff. He stepped to the King and pulled him up. Together, he and Frisk brought the King to his throne and set him there. The King glanced at them in confusion. He was prepared to die… not to live. That was his final thought before blacking out.

"I'm sorry, Frisk. You're right… mercy is the way to go."

"You're okay. I understand why you did it; I almost did it myself…"

"What made you not?"

"I couldn't bring myself to, but I also felt like it might lead you to kill me…"

"What?"

"I figured it out… You would have killed me the first day we met because I was a human?"

"I mean… I'm sorry, Frisk."

"Yeah… you can't deny it as much as I wish you could. You meant to kill me that day."

"I did, but I made a promise. I wasn't about to break that like a bone… hehe."

"Still as corny as ever, Sans does that mean everything was a lie. You said all those things to just get close to me?"

"Wait, what? Frisk, do you still think that I would hurt you?"

"I don't know."

"Frisk, when I got to know the true you, I fell for that person. Every word I have said is true. I promise. I admit my initial intentions were to kill you, but it wasn't my complete goal. I would have had to kill you if you were a danger to the monster world. That is it."

"Sans…"

"What about what you told Papyrus? Does this change that?"

Frisk's heart stopped. Her palms got sweaty, and her words got caught in her throat. There was no denying it. Despite his initial intentions, his mistakes, her mistakes, she still liked this monster.

"Does it change yours?" Frisk choked out.

"No, it doesn't. I still like you, Frisk. If you don't feel the same, that is alright. If anything, I did promise to get you home. Please use my soul to cross into the human world."

"What?! Where is this coming from?"

"Frisk… I want you to take my soul and go home. I want you to be happy more than anything, even if it means my life."

"Sans… my feelings haven't changed. I like you, Sans. I don't want you dying for me; that is the last thing I want," Frisk said a few tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying now?" Sans asked smiling his goofy grin and wiping her tears away.

"They are joyful tears. I'm just happy to have you back…"

"Me too, Frisk…"

Sans wrapped his skeleton arms around Frisk. He embraced her tight not wanting to ever let her go again. They would stay together in the monster world with their monster friends, Papyrus, and the King. There would be peace between the monster world and human world, and Sans and Frisk would be happy… together.

"This is so touching…" screeched a voice.

"Who's there?" said Sans.

"I know that voice…" mumbled Frisk, "It's… Flowey…"

"The one and only!" exclaimed the plant hopping into the light, "I think it is about time you come with me, Frisk!"

Vines shot from behind Flowey and grabbed Frisk's ankle. She struggled against them, and Sans grabbed her hands. He called for Papyrus and the others. Papyrus ran in with his friend and a new monster… Toriel?

"Oh… my child… I came to beg the King to spare you but it seems you didn't need me after all… Grr… this plant is at it again! I won't let him attack you!"

The monsters all grabbed Frisk and tried to untangle her from the vines. All of a sudden, Flowey transformed. His vines grew thicker with thorns, he grew human eyes and a beak like mouth. His size was ten times bigger.

"He absorbed the souls…" whispered the King finally slipping back into consciousness.

"Are you sure?" asked Undyne grabbing the King from his throne and leading him to the edge of the room."

"Yes, it is the only explanation," coughed the King.

"Let me go…" cried Frisk to the monsters.

"I just told you I would never do that again!" exclaimed Sans.

"She's slipping!" called Papyrus.

At that moment, Flowey pulled Frisk away from her monster friends. He disappeared with her into the portal room slamming the only door to the room. Sans ran and tried to pry it open. It was no use. Frisk was trapped in the room… alone… with an all powerful… Flowey…


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, **

**It has been a bit, sorry about that. This will be the final chapter. This has been a fun several months, and it has now come to an end. I appreciate all the reviews, followers, views, and favorites. Thank you all for the support. I hope you enjoy the grand finale. Now, let's get to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Undertale.***

Frisk struggled against the vines. They coiled around her body and squeezed tighter and tighter. She heard the door close, and she knew that she was in the portal room alone. Nothing could be done. Her time was up. As her vision was going black, Frisk felt the urge to struggle one final time. She moved her body against the vines and felt them give. She fell onto the ground, and Flowey hovered above her. He laughed at her tiny form and loomed over her.

"Your puny attempts are hilarious to watch; I will never let you escape. Your last save point will forever be this moment. I will terrorize you for all eternity! Mwahaha!" roared Flowey.

"What are you talking about?" said Frisk glaring up at the big monster before her.

"You just have to watch!"

Flowey's vines shot out toward Frisk. She dodged and ducked trying to evade them. It was no use. There were too many. The vines scratched her all over and punctured through her body. She crumpled to the floor in pain; her soul-shattering into pieces. The world went dark.

Then, her eyes flitted open. Her heart was whole again. Flowey laughed maniacally at her. His earlier words sunk in. He has the same power that Frisk did to save at certain points. He could control this world completely. Flowey would reset time to the exact moment they were about to fight. He would keep killing her over and over again for all eternity. There had to be a way out of this. It was not the end. Frisk got to her feet and fought with every ounce of determination she had left. She punched and kicked; she tried to do any sort of damage. It was to no avail.

On the other side of the door, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, and all of Frisk's friends pounded on the door. They were trying to pry it open. Flowey kept it sealed; these monsters weren't about to give up. Their friend was in there. They shouted to Frisk encouraging her to hold on. They told her she wasn't alone because no one is ever alone. The monsters would find a way to get to her. Sans promised her that he would never stop trying, not after his promise to never let her go.

Back in the portal room, Frisk was struggling. Flowey was using each soul to attack her. Swords cut through her; gloves strangled her; ballerina shoes crushed her; words struck her; cooking flames scorched her; bullets tore her up. Multiple times Frisk died, and Flowey brought her back each time for more torment. It was his twisted sense of fun; however, she got back up and struggled against him. Her determination never faltered, but it got her nowhere. After what felt like hours, Frisk got to her knees; she couldn't rise any further. It was no use. She had expelled as much energy as she could. With all the souls, Flowey was no match for Frisk's own. He was too strong.

"I can't believe… I am… saying this," whispered Frisk, "After coming so far… and risking so much…"

"What was that human?!" screeched Flowey in delight.

All of a sudden, Frisk could hear voices calling out to her. They were quiet though still present. She heard the voices of all her friends and allies. They were cheering for her; Sans's voice was loudest above them all. He was calling for her. Frisk longed to see him again. While it was tempting to give up, she knew she couldn't. She had to keep fighting for everything she held dear.

"Is there any way of defeating you?"

"No… are you ready to give up?"

"I… wouldn't dare. I can't give up; I have monsters who I care about on the other side of that door. They are waiting for me. No matter what; I will defeat you."

"If that's how you want it, I am bored with our little dance. Thanks for the fun; I think it would suit me better to ravage the human world for all eternity. I just need one more soul to get there… yours!"

Flowey's serpent-like tongue coiled in anticipation. His mouth filled with a ball of energy. It powered up aimed at Frisk; she threw her arms up kneeling on her knees. Flowey roared as he released the beam of energy toward Frisk. Prepared to die, she held her ground. Nothing came. Frisk looked up over her arms to see the souls forming a shield around her. They had left Flowey's grasp and were protecting her. Flowey screamed in shock.

"You are supposed to be mine! How did you escape?!" he roared.

Frisk wasted no time. She connected to every soul and felt the power course through her. All seven souls were united. Frisk's body shimmered a rainbow of colors; her eyes were pools of pure light. All the energy coursing through her body shot down toward Flowey. He screeched as the light seared against his body. The vines burned and charred. The entirety of the monster's form dissolved in the light. Once flowey was gone, the portal doors opened. Everyone rushed inside.

Sans was the first to enter the room. The souls swarmed around a figure on the ground. It was a small, fuzzy goat monster wearing a green and yellow striped shirt. There was no sign of Frisk. Sans grasped the monster's shirt and shook him. The monster's body only slumped. Sans felt his shoulders sag and eyes well up with tears.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, "Brother, do you know where Frisk went?" Papyrus asked.

"If I knew, do you think I would be sitting here?!" lashed Sans throwing himself up and slapping Papyrus's hand away, "I can't believe I lost her again. I promised her I would never let her go, but that is exactly what I did."

"Sans... we will find her; you need to have faith."

"Faith… faith… that is what got us to this point. It is what made the monster world so corrupt and vile. We have put too much trust in faith; we have stopped doing anything for ourselves. It took an outsider- an intelligent, beautiful, compassionate, outsider- to show us how messed up we were. I don't know how to fix any of it without her."

"It will be alright brother… it's okay to cry."

Sans didn't object as his brother wrapped him in a hug or as a few tears trickled down his skull. The other monster's bowed their heads in solemn silence. All but two. The King and Toriel gazed upon the little monster behind Sans. They cried for joy. It was their son, Asriel. Toriel wrapped his unconscious body in a big hug. She tried to get him to wake up. The King stared at them in shock. His wife and son were back. There was no mistaking who they were. All of a sudden, Asriel started to cough. His eyes flitted open.

"Mama… is it you?" he croaked.

"Oh, my child… it is… it is," she said, hugging him tightly.

"Is it him, Toriel?" the King asked.

"Asgore, it is him."

The King walked over and fell to his knees. His son had come home; he had not lost him for good all those years ago. He slowly patted his son's head before wrapping him in a giant bear hug.

Sans pulled himself together for a moment. His eyes grew fiery blue. He stomped over to Asriel, and Sans pulled the kid from his father's arms. He glared at Asriel straight in the eye.

"Where is Frisk?!" he demanded.

Asriel looked perplexed for a moment. All the memories came flooding back. His body shuddered in horror at all the horrible things he had done. There was no mistaking it. He had been Flowey, and he had hurt so many monsters and people. He averted Sans's intense gaze.

"I don't know," Asriel mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"You have to know; you were the only one in here with Frisk."

"I only remember Frisk absorbing the soul's power and purifying my body. She freed me, and then I blacked out."

"Sans, release my son, please," begged Toriel.

"Toriel… I need him to tell me where Frisk went…"

"He won't be able to, but I might," The King interjected, "You said Frisk absorbed the soul's energy, son?"

"Yes, she did."

"The souls are still here which means that the energy was released after she purified Asriel. What most likely happened was Frisk's body was too fragile for the power to take. As it expelled from her, her body dissolved. Her soul was sent to the void."

"The void?" said Sans.

"It is a place where lost human souls go."

"Is there a way to bring her back?"

"There may be one, but it is dangerous."

"What?"

"We can use the six souls we have here to transport to the void realm and rescue Frisk. It will take numerous amounts of energy. It won't guarantee the monster's safety or Frisk's."

"I'll do it!" Sans volunteered.

"Brother, you can't," protested Papyrus, "I want to bring her back as much as you do, but you know she wouldn't want you risking your life for her."

"Papyrus, I know I can bring her and me back safely. Besides, I am not one to go back on my word."

"You never were, were you, Sans…"

Papyrus sighed defeated. He grasped his brother's hand and pulled him into a tight half hug. He prayed he would be able to see Sans again. Sans let go of turning to the King.

"What do I need to do?"

The King gestured to the souls. Sans by each one; he absorbed the soul's power. Each time his bones got lighter. His body became more translucent. As he took in the final soul, he disappeared altogether.

When his body manifested again, he was in a pure white zone. There was nothing around him except infinite light. Sans started wandering, calling Frisk's name. Not long after, a wispy figure came into view. A brunette human girl was sitting in a curled up ball. Sans sprinted toward her and reached out to touch her; his bones went right through her.

"I know I don't want to stay here, but if I do, is it possible to get back to the others? You say no; although, there is a part of me that hopes. That is why I cannot move on. I want to go back."

"Frisk…?"

"Yes, I understand how great heaven would be. I want to go back to Sans and all my friends. I am not ready to leave yet."

"Frisk, can you hear me?"

"No… I don't know how much more I can fight. I am so tired of fighting and hurting those I love. I guess you're maybe right, sir… maybe it is time for me to move o…"

"FRISK! You can't move on! I am here; me Sans. I came to you. I am here to take you home. I am going to take you back to the monster realm."

"..."

"Frisk… I'm here," whispered Sans waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sans… is that you?"

"The one and only. It's bonetastic of you to remember."

"Haha… it is you."

"Could you ever meet someone as corny as me in the afterlife?"

"No probably not," agreed Frisk looking up at him.

She smiled and tried to reach for his hand. This time, they made contact. Her body became solid. Sans grinned from ear to ear. His body was starting to weaken, so he grabbed Frisk by the waist and flashed them back to the monster realm. They appeared in the throne room. Everyone had gathered there, waiting. When the couple appeared back, the monsters rushed to greet them. The two were overwhelmed for a moment. Papyrus screamed at everyone to exit into the hallway. The two needed some space. In the end, it was the two of them left.

"You saved me…" smiled Frisk.

"For once, I did. I figured I owed you one for all the times you have rescued me," laughed Sans.

"Oh, is that all?"

"That isn't the only reason."

"What was the other one?"

"So I could do this…"

Sans leaned towards Frisk and kissed her right on the lips. She returned right back. Their affection and relief pouring into one another. They had never felt so sure of anything in their lives and we're excited about the future. The dangers finally behind them.

"Brother…" Papyrus called throwing open the throne room doors, "Oh, sorry. I knew you wanted a moment; I didn't think you would use it like that. Right… the monsters are getting antsy. I would recommend you hurry up ... and I am going to take my leave, excuse me…"

Sans and Frisk gaped at him. There was never a right moment for these two. They left the throne room hand in hand. Frisk was hugged by Toriel, Undyne, and Alphys. Her allies came to shake her hand. There were many happy greetings. It was the start of a new life for not only Frisk but all of the monster in the monster world.


End file.
